Time After Time
by El-Por0
Summary: Max's thoughts threatened to consume her. The underlying truth hovered above like a black cloud, she was the cause of death and destruction. Yet no one knew except for the person that mattered most. This is the sequel to 'Enter the Storm'
1. Prologue

A/N: WHOOAAAAA WE ARE BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE SEQUEL TO 'Enter the Storm'. It's recommended that y'all look at the first part. You can find said story here: /s/12632527/1/Enter-the-Storm

The story starts right where 'Enter the Storm' left off. The majority of this story will be told through Max's POV this time :).

This is the prologue of 'Time After Time'. Anyways, I love getting comments so feel free to yell at me.

* * *

Time had lost its meaning. She'd go through each door. She'd go through each moment in time yet she forgot what the point was. People continued to change and grow in front of her. But Max would never grow, she never aged. Past, present and future. All was meaningless. It didn't matter who she saw. The underlying truth continued to gnaw at her. She could watch everyone grow, age and eventually die. Even Chloe.

But Max couldn't look at Chloe anymore. The sight of her best friend hurt. It reminded her of what could have been. Of the possibility of a future with the other girl. The hope for something more threatened to drown her. She knew the possibility of them against the world was impossible, yet she still hoped. The truth of it all threatened to consume her. They would never meet, they would never touch.

Again, and again, she'd pass through a door which inevitably ended in the corridor. It didn't matter how long she stayed in a moment. It was still a moment. Moments faded and soon she'd find herself in the never-changing hallway.

At the end of the corridor was a window that showed Blackwell's forest bathed in the afternoon light. It didn't matter how much time was spent, the pink glow of the outside remained the same. It didn't matter how far she walked down the corridor, the window's distance never-changed. The corridor never changed.

Or at least it should have stayed the same.

When she next entered the corridor, a soft breeze drifted through. Had it not been for the stagnancy of the hallway, she might not have even noticed the slight difference. What lay at the end of the corridor caught her eye. It no longer ended in a wall, it ended in a forest.

Automatically she found herself moving to the end of the hallway, the temperature started to drop. As she got closer she noticed the familiar scene. The walls at the end of the hallway ebbed and flowed as if they tried to re-enclose the corridor. But they couldn't. Ahead was no longer the forest bathed in the afternoon glow. In its place was the forest where trees writhed against the force of the wind.

The storm was still happening. After everything she gave up, after she gave up Chloe, the storm still came. It threatened to take everything away and there was nothing she could do. Her thoughts raced in her head. Max couldn't protect the Chloe anymore. The very thought made her heart race. Was Chloe safe? Was she at the lighthouse? Or did she manage to get caught in the storm?

Max ran towards the forest. As she got closer, the rain started into a light drizzle but gradually became a heavy shower that drenched her. The wind whipped at her face as if it wanted her to turn back. She shivered in the newfound cold. In the distance, a lone figure stood in front of the cliff. The shade of blue hair amongst the dark grey of the sky was unmistakable.

The ground beneath her feet no longer was the carpeted floor of Blackwell. Instead it was soft ground and grass. Max stood for a moment just taking the scenery in front of her. The chaos that destroyed Arcadia was still present. The storm continued to swirl and with it, the houses spun. Debris flew. But for some reason, the chaos didn't faze her when she looked at the lone figure.

It was Chloe.

The other girl's clothes clung to her body. Blue hair was darkened in the light yet it was unmistakable. Just seeing Chloe's tall figure was surreal. Max never thought this would be possible yet here Chloe stood, her back facing Max. Within a couple steps, Max could be back in those arms.

Max turned back, expecting the corridor to be behind her yet nothing was there. The only thing that was behind her were the trees. The corridor ceased to exist.

The only things she could feel was the beat of her heart as she slowly walked towards the girl she bent space and time for. The ground muffled her footsteps but Chloe already knew she was there. Chloe turned sharply and soon Max saw the dark teal of her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, Chloe was only a couple of steps away. The other girl almost seemed in a daze as she walked slowly toward her. However, the reality started to sink into Chloe and soon she was running towards Max.

All too soon, Max broke in that gaze. In that gaze, shown the hope that Max desperately wanted to crush. In those eyes, she saw the future. She saw their future. It dawned on her in that moment, they were real. This was real

Chloe's arms wrapped around her. Max hadn't realized how much time had passed since she felt human contact. Her eyes prickled with tears, her hands went to wrap around the taller girl. Max melted into the embrace. Without even thinking, she nuzzled into the crook of Chloe's neck and took a moment to just breath in Chloe's scent. The other girl's presence, her scent, the feeling of her body pressed into her own was dizzying.

The dreams paled in comparison to the real thing.

"God please don't let this be a dream." The words were murmured softly against the shell of Max's ear. The desperation in Chloe's tone made Max's heart ache.

Max couldn't help the chuckle that came out a sob. The whole moment seemed surreal in the impossibility of it all. It was absurd. "We're real."

Max's hair clung to her forehead, her clothes stuck to her in the cold rain but she didn't feel the uncomfortable stickiness. The only thing she felt was the warmth emanating from Chloe and the firm hold that spoke of life and love. Max buried herself further in the warm embrace as if this were the last time she'd get to do so.

She couldn't help the tears that started to flow. The hope that she supressed was set free. This wasn't just the moment when she started to exist. It was the moment she allowed herself to feel. In that instance, the emotions Max wanted to supress burst free. Her tears grew into a steady flow as she sobbed in Chloe's embrace.

The other girl held her tighter in an embrace. Max relished in the safety Chloe emanated. All too soon, Chloe pulled away slightly. Her hand cupped Max's cheek and wiped a stray tear that drifted down with her thumb. The delicacy of it made Max's heart ache. Unknowingly, she melted into the touch. The gentleness Chloe showed was a rarity.

Max found herself enraptured by the teal in the other girl's eyes. In that moment, she completely forgot about the storm and Arcadia. No words needed to be said for in that instance, it was just Max and Chloe, as it always should have been.

Chloe slowly leant in, Max's eyes fluttered at the touch of lips against hers. They'd already done this and yet each time felt new. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered. Max tried to convey all the emotions she felt into the kiss as if everything were a dream that would fade.

Every movement against her was dizzying. In the midst of the storm, Chloe's presence threatened to engulf her. The blue haired girl's scent, her body and the feel of her lips made Max's head spin. It was real. This moment was theirs.

Max sighed as the kiss grew heated. A tongue came to trace her lips and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. The sound was so foreign to her but she couldn't dwell on this. A hand weaved itself in her hair and pulled her closer. Every pant and sigh Chloe uttered made her shudder, she caused that. The thought alone was maddening. Chloe's presence overpowered any reason she had. Her mind blanked and all she could do in this moment was feel.

All too soon, Chloe broke the kiss and laid her forehead against Max's. The storm had already started to lessen as they softly panted. When Chloe opened her eyes, her eyes were a dark teal tinged with wanton lust.

By the time they broke apart, the clouds had already started to dissipate. The rain had stopped while the tornado dissipated. Rays of light started to emerge from the sky. The sea in front of them no longer crashed against the shore in anger. Instead it ebbed and flowed softly against land.

The storm was over and for a moment Max believed in the peace. In that instance, they weren't just Max and Chloe, they were two teenagers that could celebrate in one another. There wasn't anything they couldn't face together. Time was on their side.

Max chuckled quietly to herself "I can't believe any of this is real."

"Guess time doesn't even want us apart after all."

But this was only a moment, it was bound to fade. Together they gazed at the aftermath of the town, hand in hand. The truth of it nagged at her. The town was destroyed. But for some reason, Max scarcely felt any guilt. The fact alone shook her to the core, it was as if Chloe's presence was the only thing that mattered. For once, Max let herself be selfish. She let herself bask in the warmth Chloe offered.

"Your face is red" The smile Chloe wore sent her heart aflutter.

"S-shut up..." Max looked away, her cheeks were hot.

"What is this the third kiss now?" The cocky tone in the other girl's voice was evident.

"Fourth" Her response was quietly muttered in the crook of Chloe's neck as she buried herself in the embrace. As if to shield herself from the embarrassment.

But this was still a moment. Moments fade. The aftermath of the town nagged at her like the last dark cloud in the sky.

"We should probably head back. There could be survivors." Max's words were whispered but it cut through the moment like butter. Chloe heaved a sigh but she couldn't argue with Max. The truth hung over them. Chloe went to check her phone but it had already ran out of battery, communication was cut.

They went to Chloe's truck in silence, the feel of Chloe's hand in hers was comforting. No words needed to be said. Any comfort Max could have mustered would have sounded empty.

Chloe drove down the dirt path. The drive was silent but not uncomfortable. They both knew what they were coming back to. Soon the crunch of gravel beneath tires faded and the smooth roads of the town welcomed them to destruction.

The town was in shambles. Buildings that once stood tall were reduced to piles of wet wood and debris. Other structures still retained their form where chunks of the buildings were blown off. The powerlines bent in a strange line. Cars had either been blown into houses or laid abandoned on the road. Bodies laid on the roads, crushed by rubble. Certain roads had been blocked while deer tried to scavenge the remains.

Even in the midst of the aftermath, Max knew where they were headed to. The road and the destroyed buildings were familiar. The Two Whales was reduced to a pile of rubbish. They both got out of the car and searched for any sign of life. Beneath the remains of the diner, a familiar body lay crushed.

As they got closer, Max immediately wanted to retch. Frank lay crushed beneath the sign of the diner, his hair was matted down with rain water. His eyes were void of any life. His skin had turned grey while dried blood had left a trail down his chin.

Max caused this. The thought alone made her disgusted. Her selfishness caused all of this.

Beside her Chloe's face was frozen in shock and horror. Max reached out a hand and laid it on Chloe's shoulder, the familiar gesture brought a small amount of comfort. Chloe wrenched her eyes away from the scene, it was the only thing she could do. Chloe turned away from the body and began to walk. In silence, they toured the town in hopes of life.

Minutes became hours. Nothing was left. They were the only ones left in the town.


	2. A Moment of Peace

A/N: Wow it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the late updates ah ha;;;;; University is really working me but I couldn't be happier! :) I love my major. Anyways, to make up for the delay... HERE'S A FLUFF TON OF PRICEFIELD :D

* * *

The dark grey of the clouds had fled. In its place, the light of the sun peaked out from the white clouds. The blue of the sky managed to fill her with hope for the future. It was a new day where the two of them were together regardless of whatever came. Despite the destruction, the sand of the beach seemed to remain the same. Although, this was first place that was hit by the storm, it still managed to remain identical to when Max had left.

Together Chloe and Max walked along the boardwalk in search of any signs of life. It was as if this whole place was untouched by time. Just being in Chloe's presence reminded her of when they'd play along the beach, pretending that they were pirates setting forth on some long quest away from Arcadia to some distant land where anything was possible.

Back when they weren't part of something bigger than they were. Instead they were just 2 kids playing in the water. Together, they dreamt of a future where it was Long Silver Max and her First Mate Chloe taking over the world. A time when the innocence of youth still existed.

Max remembered the way the sun would set behind Chloe, her teal eyes bright with hope. Her long blonde hair seemed to shine in the light. For the time they were together, everything felt peaceful.

Now the day was already ending. Beside her Chloe walked, her profile highlighted in the setting sun. Gone were the round childishness in her face replaced by the sharp angles in her cheekbones and jawline. Chloe was beautiful. She carried a solemn acceptance that was just beginning to show. But her hope never changed. In her teal eyes, it shined brighter than ever regardless of everything that happened.

There was something about Chloe that changed. The other girl seemed to mature in front of her eyes.

Her heart ached at the thought. In their time apart, Chloe grew and Max never got to see the change. The Chloe in front of her was different but she welcomed the change. She just wished she got to see Chloe grow but like her camera… she only got to see the other girl grow in snapshots.

Chloe seemed to be staring ahead, her gaze was unwavering, a determination could be found in those teal eyes. It was almost surreal seeing the change within her best friend, the other girl carried herself with a newfound strength. Chloe had managed to grow and Max… Max stayed the same.

Chloe seemed to have so much experience while Max was just… Max. Did she grow? Did Chloe see a difference? Did Chloe want to see a difference?

She never realised how precious their time together would have become. If she still did have her rewind power, she wouldn't mind reliving their best moments together. But she didn't want to find out whether her power still existed. They were together again and that was all that mattered. For now, time was on their side.

The tap of wood underneath their steps cut through her thoughts. No matter what came, they were still here. It had to be destiny. Their fates always managed to be intertwined somehow. The thought managed to give her some relief.

"Whatcha thinking bout?" Chloe's tone seemed to be happier, the small smile that graced her face warmed Max's heart.

"I'm just thinking of when things were a lot simpler." Max gestured to the beach "I guess I was just reminiscing of when we were still kids playing in the ocean."

"Hah. I remember when we pretended that shells were buried treasure. I can't believe we walked that far down the beach. Man, my Dad was so worried after we didn't show up after an hour." Chloe looked far off into the sea, the memories made her nostalgic. The times were simpler. At that time, they plundered Arcadia Bay and dreamt of leaving to plunder more. Slowly taking over the world one treasure a time.

"By the time we finished collecting sea shells, we had a huge pile. We worked so hard just to collect all those shells that parting with it seemed like death. A pirate never gives up their treasure after all" Max chuckled at it all, her smile was a wistful thing. Their memories together were so long ago yet Max still remembered the details.

"I remember Dad seeing all the sea shells. He was so shocked we managed to get a whole pile. He didn't even bother taking it away." Chloe's smile grew distant. "By the end of that day, we were covered in sand and mud but Dad didn't care. He just grabbed an abandoned pail on the beach and put our hard work in there… I remember splitting the shells with you at home." Chloe turned to Max.

A small smile lit up Max's face. "I still kept one of the shells. It… Well it was in Seattle with most of my stuff." Her smile faded. The sea shells probably never existed. They faded the way her existence did. She wondered what happened to them now. Were they back in the sea? Were they still in Seattle? The truth of it all saddened her.

Max Caulfield existed but… was there any trace of her in the current timeline?

They continued to walk on as a quiet breeze drifted through the emptiness. Eventually they moved back to the heart of the town.

The sun had already begun to set. Pink, violet and orange streaked the sky, the day was ending. The destroyed town was so quiet, only the sounds of the forest could be heard. For a moment, everything felt at peace. Despite the lack of people, life managed to creep in. Animals of the forest continued to graze on the rubble as if it were new territory.

There was no time to savour the mix of the city and nature. Food and shelter was a necessity. The familiar pain of hunger ached low in her stomach, the feeling almost shocked her. Max wasn't sure how long she had been trapped in time, she almost forgot the sensations that came along with existing.

Together, Chloe and Max scavenged the town for any signs of life. But nothing could be found. The only thing they found were remains. It was hopeless. When the storm vanished so did the lives of the people.

The electricity in the town was gone. Any rations they could think of had probably been ruined by the storm.

They sat down atop the hood of Chloe's car, eager for rest. Max shivered as a cold breeze passed. "It's getting kinda col—" Her stomach growled.

Chloe giggled at the offending sound. "Hold up I think I'm actually prepared for this." With that she got up from her place and went inside the truck. She rummaged in the back of her truck for a couple moments before she found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" Chloe shot out from the inside of the truck, her hands held the object behind her back as she gave Max a triumphant grin. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands". The mirth in Chloe's voice was evident.

Max shook her head but complied, a smile played on her features. "You're such a dork."

In front of her, the familiar sound of a potato chip bag crinkling reached her. She felt the plastic texture of the air-puffed bag in her hand. Max's smile widened. "How did you even get these?"

"Well… After I smoke some devil's grass I get the munchies so…" Chloe rubbed her neck, a sheepish grin graced her face.

It was a family sized bag of chips that had yet to be opened. "You have my thanks First Mate." With that she ripped into the bag and took a gracious bite out of the barbeque flavoured chips. On an empty stomach, it felt like a 5-star meal. Max hummed at the taste of it. Together they munched on the bag of chips as they watched the sunset.

Night was already coming and with it, the cold. In front of them the remnants of the Two Whales stood. Beside the diner was Frank's RV, the roof of the car had bits and pieces of debris atop and stood slightly lopsided. All in all, it was in pretty good condition despite the storm.

Frank's body lay still underneath the sign of the Two Whales. They never moved it. They couldn't.

The pinks and oranges in the sky were fading, instead the town was bathed in darkness. Moonlight lit up the town and began to dance upon the calm waves of the shores. The cold crept in slowly, the wind was already picking up. They needed to find shelter. So far, the only thing that was remotely habitable was Chloe's truck or Frank's RV.

A thought struck Max. She got up from the hood of the truck and slowly went towards the body. She knew Frank was dead but for some inexplicable reason she still was cautious. The keys to the RV were gripped tightly in his pale hands. He must've tried to escape the diner and into the RV…

Chloe followed her and they shared a look. No words needed to be said. Shelter was an arms reach into the dead man's hand but Max hesitated.

Chloe sat down on the ground and curled in on herself "I can't believe he's dead… I could have saved him."

Max knelt on the ground beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder "You did the best you could."

"I should have warned him."

"Would he have believed you? You tried your best. That's all that matters."

The only response Max got was silence.

Max rubbed Chloe's back gently. "We can't just stop here Chloe. We've made it this far and… your family… Rachel… They're still out there."

Chloe took a deep breath and tried to center her thoughts "You're right… He's gone". Yet as the words left her, she stayed curled in on herself.

Max's gaze lingered on Chloe's defeated form before she gingerly took the keys out of Frank's hands.

"I'm sorry." Max's words were carried to nothing but air. What was she apologizing for? Was it for the man that lay crushed underneath the debris of a diner? Was it for Chloe losing another person? She couldn't tell anymore. Max was helpless to stop the destruction yet why did that guilt her?

Frank's grip was stiff and unwilling to part. Eventually, she managed to pry the key out of his cold grip, the metal felt heavy in her hands. She tried to tell herself that he was already dead, he wouldn't need an RV in the afterlife, yet why did all this feel so wrong? It was as if she just disregarded a life before her. Her callousness shocked her.

The familiar click of the lock resounded in the empty town, the sound of Chloe's footsteps coming closer was comforting. They were still here despite it all. The sheer fact alone had to count for something.

The RV still managed to still smell musty despite the new timeline. In the dark, she stumbled for the light switch. Eventually, she found the light switch and soon the RV was dimly lit by the fluorescent light. It flickered once, twice then remained steady.

Max didn't think the mess could have gotten worse since the last time she was here but… it did. The contents of the cupboards lay on the already gross floor. The scattered items varied from trash to junk food. A bag of dog treats had spilled across the ground. A bottle of beer had broken in a corner.

The ceiling of the RV was dented near the small kitchen such that Chloe had to bend just to fit through. The floor was tilted slightly sideways. Regardless of its condition, it wasn't bad. Heck it was almost warm inside and for that Max was grateful. The wind had already started to howl outside, waves crashed distantly against the beach.

The bedroom seemed to stay the same. But there was barely anything there to begin with. The carpeted floor was still dirty. The bed itself was a crumpled thing, the sheets were a shade of burgundy that smelled slightly musky. Despite all this, it was still a bed. And right now, anything that could be comfortably slept on was a luxury.

Behind her, Chloe dragged herself to the bed, already tired with the events of the day. She didn't bother looking at any of the food. Instead she collapsed on the bed and kicked off her combat boots. Max followed after her and soon they lay on the bed facing each other.

For a moment, they just studied each other. The moment was surreal in itself. Max's eyes flitted between teal. Chloe was clearly tired, her eyes opened and closed as she tried to ward off sleep.

It was just the two of them for now, the sheer thought managed to shock Max. The prospect of having Chloe beside her, within an arm's reach was precious. Every moment. Every word. What if she never got this chance again? What if they were ripped apart again?

Max still didn't know the extent of her powers. She didn't even know whether she could still manipulate time or whether Chloe still possessed those powers. Max didn't want to find out any of these.

Their time together was precious and it took so long for Max to figure that out. A burst of resolution hit her, she needed to say everything while there was still time. The whole day reminded her of their past, she never forgot Chloe… even though she was a shitty friend for 5 years.

Max's voice was quiet. "I… I never told you how sorry I am."

"Sorry for what?"

"Not being there for you all those years. I should have been there for you when your Dad died and I… I wasn't." Max's eyes drifted down towards the bed, she couldn't look at Chloe. "I know I was a shitty friend but… I never forgot about you. And when I got back to Arcadia, I didn't know how to approach you. Everything was so different and new but… It doesn't change the fact that I should have done contacted you sooner. I'm sorry."

It was true. Max was sorry. Not just sorry for Chloe but also for the death she caused in Arcadia. The truth nagged at her, it managed to pervade her thoughts. But when she saw Chloe they seemed to quiet. The truth was supressed for the moment.

In that moment, there was only silence. Tears quickly filled up in Chloe's eyes but they wouldn't fall. Instead Chloe just shook her head. "I never thought I'd hear an apology from you but… even when you were gone… I knew I'd take you back in a heartbeat. Even though we missed 5 years together we've still got now don't we?"

Chloe continued "And besides, had it not been for all this crap to have happened… I wouldn't have ever gotten to see my Dad again. It was because of all this crazy shit that I got to see Dad and Rachel. I got to have them back in my life."

Chloe gently cupped Max's cheek. Her thumb went to caress the soft skin, in the dim light Chloe could see each freckle. No matter the time, Max didn't seem to change. "But even with them in my life… It didn't feel right. It didn't feel right until I got to see you again. Even if it was in a dream."

Max could only nod her head. She softly placed her hand atop the hand that cupped her cheek, melting into the touch.

"You've saved my life again and again. I've already forgiven you." Chloe's tone carried a familiar decisiveness. It didn't matter the time apart. What mattered was now. And now, Chloe forgave her. It was almost surreal for Max. The girl who once was a ball of anger had become calmer. In the short amount of time, Chloe grew and Max couldn't have been happier.

Chloe's words filled her with joy. For once, Max's words died in her throat. Words failed her, instead she felt something akin to gratitude guide her actions. Softly, she leant in and her lips brushed against Chloe's. The other girl took a shuddering breath against her. It was a quick peck. Nothing like the passionate kiss they shared atop the cliff yet it made Max's heart flutter all the same. This was real.

Chloe looked dazed as they broke apart, a small blush lit her cheeks.

"You should get some sleep." Max softly whispered as they broke apart.

"I don't want to." Chloe's eyes closed for a moment before she breathed out. Blue eyes gazed back at her "What if you're not there when I wake up?"

"You're tired."

"Or worse… What if this is all a dream?"

The words made Max's heart ache. This whole experience felt like a dream even to herself. She never thought she'd be lying in bed with Chloe. She never thought that Chloe would be in front of her, less than an arm's reach away.

Max gently reached for Chloe's hand that went from her cheek to between them on the bed. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Chloe's gaze flitted between blue eyes before she eventually conceded, teal eyes drifted shut. Max shut her eyes to the world and welcomed the sweet release of sleep. The girl she loved was beside her, nothing else mattered.


	3. Chloe 1

a/n: WAT IS UP PPL? WOOOO WE ARE BACK FOR A NEW CHAPTER! This time it is going to be told through Chloe's POV for old time's sake. I missed writing her tbh. Also ITALICIZED font indicates Chloe's thoughts.

I know it's been quite a wait because my life is suuper busy now. What with the networking parties and the midterms. Tbh I just finished my accounting midterm and I'm pooped. Lawdy it was a 3 hour exam ;;;;; BUT IT WAS INTENSE AND A LOT OF FUN :)))) ANYWAYS WHAT BETTER WAY TO REVITALIZE MYSELF THEN TO FINISH OFF A CHAPTER RIGHT?! Exactly.

But seriously though, I'd like to thank the people who patiently wait for an update for this lil ole fic of mine. Also thanks for sticking by this lil guy. I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter. Hmmm I guess I'll leave it up to the comments.

Also I now have a cat. That's right, I now get the pussy everyday ;) I'm sorry that was inappropriate but it's a dank joke.

Anyways, this chapter feels a lot more chill and I hope y'all like that lil bit of Pricefield because I gotta make up for lost time. If anything, I'd classify this as borderline fluff.

* * *

The promise of morning crept in through the dusty windows of the trailer, enveloping the bedroom in a quiet glow. Beneath burgundy sheets, Chloe felt the warmth of a body pressed at her front. Blearily she opened her eyes only to see brown hair scattered on the pillow as the figure faced away from her. She couldn't help the growing smile on her face. The arm that was wrapped around Max's waist pulled the other girl closer to her, just enjoying the warmth Max emanated. The feeling of the other girl's body melting into the touch left Chloe warm. Chloe breathed in Max's scent, she still smelled of soap and her childhood.

The scent brought forth better memories of their time together, in the green of the forest. A place where they ran through the forest battling imaginary foes and dreaming for adventure ahead of them. The contrast between past and present was obvious. Instead of being surrounded by a bright world of hope, they lied together in a place of death where life once bloomed.

Despite all this, she found herself feeling the same contentment as she did compared to when they were children. The fact alone shocked her. Max's presence managed to quiet the negative aspects of life.

For a couple moments, she just laid there, enjoying the feeling of having Max in her arms. In the impossibility of it all they were together. She studied the back of the girl in front of her. Freckles painted an exposed shoulder and Chloe found herself drawn to it. Gently she kissed the top of Max's shoulder before she reluctantly pulled away as hunger ached low in her belly. Junkfood couldn't satisfy her forever.

She got out of the bed languidly, only then realizing how sticky the floor was once her feet touched the ground. She didn't want to know what was the sticky substance that was practically embedded into the carpet. With a silent grimace, she put on her combat boots and tried to scavenge the trailer for any remnants of food.

The fridge barely had anything but a case of beer, half a carton of eggs and left over food that looked way past expiry. _Jesus Christ he probably just eats all his food at the Two Whales. Who lives like this?_

Thoughts of the diner caused a deep nostalgia to well up inside her. The diner contained so many memories. She remembered the warm atmosphere of the diner and the gentle smile her mother gave her as she entered the Two Whales. She remembered the light fluffiness of the pancakes that was constantly sought out by Max and her father. She remembered the glow in Rachel's eyes as she blasted rock music in the jukebox before they took their seats. Lastly she remembered Max showing her proof of her power in a booth that eventually led to the best week of her life since her Dad died.

It left Chloe longing for the people who mattered. The underlying truth disturbed her. She didn't know what could have happened. The doubt inside her was a silent presence that managed to pervade her thoughts, even if she warned them it was last minute. What if they didn't believe her? What if they didn't have enough time to get out of Arcadia?

Her phone lied cradled in her pocket, out of battery and useless.

She huffed quietly, the sun was gradually rising. Distantly, the gentle crash of waves against the shore. On the dirty floor she found chocolate bars, bags of chips and some untouched instant ramen that had scattered. The contents inside eac probably cracked or shattered but they stayed sealed within plastic, still edible.

She found a frying pan that lay buried deep inside a cupboard. If her Mom could make diner food then Chloe could at least make a couple of eggs. Or so she thought.

Her thoughts drifted to the form of the person buried in the bed. It felt like only a few seconds after the eggs touched the heat of the pan before they started to burn. She cursed under her breath as the brown edges of the egg began to grow almost rapidly. She quickly turned off the heat. The more she looked at it, the more it looked less and less burnt. I mean she barely cooked… If anything, it was decent. Or at least not badly burnt.

The smell must've woken Max's sleeping form. The other girl slowly got up, her bed hair was evident as shoulder length brown hair was tousled. Parts of her hair stuck in different directions in a haphazard chaos. The sight was adorable. Chloe watched the drowsiness of sleep fade into realisation.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Welcome to the land of beer, drugs and junk food. Would you care for a taste of the only edible eggs in Arcadia Bay?"

Max rubbed her eyes in as she scanned the burnt bits of egg, the eggs had more brown bits then egg white and yolk. "Thanks for the uhhh eggs."

"Ok they're not going to bite. They just ended up a bit overcooked."

Max's gaze flickered back and forth between Chloe and the plate of eggs before she took an experimental bite. It looked like she didn't seem to mind. Chloe took a bite of her own creation. The egg was lightly salted, the brown bits crunched with every chew. On an empty stomach, it almost tasted like her Mom's cooking.

Together they sat at Frank's shabby table and ate. The domesticity of it all was almost shocking. For a moment, Chloe was happy Frank boarded up the windows. She didn't want to see the destruction that surrounded the trailer. Instead she let herself be enveloped in the happiness that came with Max's presence. They sat in comfortable silence just taking in each other's presence while the sounds of the ocean crashed in the distance.

Chloe studied the girl in front of her. Her brown hair was almost a light brown. The blue of her eyes shone softly in the light. In their time apart, the fact was undeniable. Max was beautiful. Even when she was downing almost burnt eggs.

"Anything big happen while I was asleep?"

"Well my phone is still dead and this place is still stacked with garbage and junkfood." With that Chloe got up and picked up a chocolate bar from a shelf, sliding the chocolate across the table. "Care for some desert?"

Max bit into the chocolate bar. With one bite whatever tension slipped away replaced by sweet bliss. Her best friend had always had a sweet tooth. "Maybe Frank's got a charger lying around?"

"Hmmm maybe. Or maybe he could have a ton of disposable phones. He is… was… smarter than he looked."

Frank's death reminded her of what was outside. His body was only a few meters away from here, wearing the same blank expression. Death was outside of their door yet she found herself ignoring it. Instead she focused on the girl in front of her. But instead of blue eyes alight with happiness, there was only a sombre acknowledgement.

Even though the trailer held morning light, it seemed to get darker.

A hand gently lay atop hers. The warmth of Max's touch was soothing. The brunette spoke in a soft voice. "I… I don't know about your history with Frank but I can tell he was important to you… I'm sorry."

Chloe knew that tone. It held the self-blame that Max seemed to carry around her ever since her rewind powers started.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Chloe's words sounded empty even to herself. It was if she were grasping at straws to cover the black abyss of the truth. "We tried our best." With that, Chloe stood up and searched the trailer for a charger, eager to ignore the truth that hung over them like a dark cloud.

She knew the words were pathetic. She knew that it was pointless to rationalize and ignore the death that seemed to follow them. But she did it anyways. It was selfish… but it was the only thing Chloe could do at this point.

With that Chloe got up from her seat and went around the trailer, searching for a phone or a charger. It was a petty distraction but she didn't want to think of the truth. Shortly after Max joined her in the search.

She searched through the carious cabinets that lined the kitchen's walls. She found a small sealed bag of weed that she went to pocket. Frank's been holding out on me. But still no charger. Afterwards Chloe went towards the lower drawers until she came across the white chord of a phone charger.

"AH HA! Bingo bitches!" She held up the charger as if it were a precious trophy. Quickly she went to the nearest outlet and plugged the phone charger in. The screen of her phone lit up. There was power. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. Another step closer to seeing her family.

She turned around and found Max in the bedroom, a knife in her hand as she crouched in front of a vent.

"Easy there BatMax."

The girl whipped around, eyes wide in alarm as if she were caught in some illegal act. "I'm just trying to pry open this vent." Max gestured towards a loose vent that lay on the wall beside her.

"You do realize this is private property Ms. Caulfield" Chloe tsked in mock seriousness. "You're lucky I'm a good cop but… it looks like I've got a history of making exceptions for cute vigilantes"

Max only chuckled. "Maybe I wouldn't mind being in those handcuffs of yours, Officer Price."

"I-… I uh…" Chloe couldn't come up with a good comeback. She was left stuttering.

Okay that was new. Did Max just flirt with her? She knew her best friend was playful and a smartass but.. the thought of Max in handcuffs shouldn't have left her mouth dry. The image was strangely appealing. But this was still MAX CAULFIELD though. Even at first glance, the girl screamed innocence. But now Chloe wanted to make Max scream. ;^)

Chloe had to change the subject. She had to take her minds off her… questionable thoughts. "Well… my phone's finally charging." With that she went back to lie on the bed and closed her eyes, just trying to process this whole morning. Beside her the bed dipped with a familiar weight and soon they both lied on their backs, staring at the ceiling. They didn't even have to touch, the presence of another person was comforting in itself.

She focused on the woman in front of her. She let Max's comfort wash over her. The world faded outside and for that moment it felt like the only thing that existed was the two of them in the trailer.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked beside her. Max's blue eyes gazed at the bent ceiling. It made Chloe wonder what the other girl was thinking. Was Max thinking about her time spent trapped between time and space? Was Max focusing on the moment right now? Questions swirled in her head and in that instance she wanted to know about how Max felt about everything that had happened. Chloe opened her eyes and looked beside her.

Chloe knew Max was strong. Even if the other girl didn't want to believe it. It was as if Max seemed to carry an innate strength that made itself known when trouble came. A strength that managed to make her believe in the future no matter what happened. It was inspiring.

But there was always a limit to strength. Chloe knew of the shorter girl's insecurities although the other girl seemed to grow more confident each day, it didn't stop any feelings or doubts Max could have. Their whole situation was fucked up. She knew of Max's selfless nature. It was that considerate girl that Chloe grew to love. But it was that same selflessness that caused self-blame to arise within her best friend. Even Chloe could feel a sense of doubt creeping over her. There was always that 'what if'. What if her parents never got out? What if there was no time for Rachel to escape Arcadia?

What if she was the cause of death within the town?

But her doubts faded when she looked into blue eyes. The whispers of her conscience quieted. She exhaled as tension slowly ebbed away from her form.

"Come here." Chloe's words came out in a breathy exhale as she turned towards Max.

Max's eyes traced Chloe's form until they met teal eyes, a light blush coated her cheeks as she pressed her body against the taller frame. Chloe's arm came to wrap around a slim waist as Max nuzzled in the junction of Chloe's neck. The warmth that flowed between the two was comforting.

Gently, Chloe's hand went to cup Max's jaw. It was a silent question that didn't need to be asked and soon Max rose to meet warm lips. Thin fingers weaved through brown hair. It was as if they could never be close enough. A hand went to Chloe's waist to pull the tall girl closer.

A tongue came to slowly trace Max's lips, a silent ask for permission. She felt Max moan into the kiss as it deepened. The warmth of arousal pooled low in her core at the sound. A wave of possessiveness washed over her, Chloe caused that. Every moan and gasp that left Max's lips was music yo her ears. The sheer fact that she caused those sounds was so damn gratifying.

But Chloe wanted more. Softly, Chloe placed the hand that lay trapped between them and supported her weight. She rolled over, pinning Max beneath her. Their legs entangled as Chloe's thigh pressed itself against Max's core. The other girl's scent was intoxicating, she smelled of nostalgia and soap. The very scent made Chloe's head spin as if she were drunk on Max's presence. Instinct guided her actions and she found herself grinding against Max's leg that rested between her thighs.

Max moaned at the new friction. It felt like everything was happening so fast but she didn't want to stop it. It was as if any reason left Max and all that was left was Chloe.

Chloe hesitantly trailed the hand that cupped Max's jaw down to the seam of Max's shirt. Softly, as if the girl would break beneath her, Chloe 's hand slipped beneath the shirt to caress the warm skin of Max's stomach. She felt Max tense under the touch.

Fuck.

Chloe pulled back as if she were burnt yet why did she feel so cold. Distance was the only solution. She practically leapt off Max and sat at the foot of the bed. Her thoughts bombarded her. She almost crossed a line. _Shit. I overstepped it._

"I-I'm sorry if I went too far or anything. That wasn't—I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine… I just… I didn't expect it to feel like… that." Max's breaths came in pants as she sat up. She took a calming breath and spoke in a soft tone that was too good for Chloe. "It just felt like a lot of things were happening but… it wasn't bad or anything."

A bright blush coated Chloe's cheeks as she tried to muster up whatever pseudo confidence she had. "Did uhm… Did it feel good?"

Max chuckled and nodded at the hesitancy in Chloe's voice. "I mean… yeah. I didn't say to stop… It just took me by surprise."

An awkward silence stretched out before them.

"I guess this is a good time to have the sex talk huh?" Chloe rubbed her neck sheepishly.

A nervous chuckle left Max. "I guess so. I've uhm… I've never done that before."

"Make-out with someone or the down and dirty?"

"Uhm… both. I mean… I hadn't made out with someone until you."

Max's words were softly spoken, just above a whisper yet her words still managed to freeze Chloe.

She was going to be Max's first. A wave of possessiveness and pride bubbled beneath her at the very thought. The pride she felt was so stupid. It shouldn't have mattered but it did. Max would be hers and Chloe would make damn sure that Max would enjoy every minute of it.

"I've got experience. But I've never had sex with another woman before."

"At least you have experience. I'm just… I'm just scared that I'll do something wrong. I just don't wanna look stupid" The self-doubt was evident in Max's tone.

Chloe crawled towards the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, we'll just be open and honest about each other's likes and dislikes. It's all about communication."

Max only nodded.

Chloe continued "You won't do anything that I won't like. I'll be there to guide you if you're unsure or anything and I'm sure you'll be there to tell me what you like."

Chloe was only met by silence. She took a deep breath "Sex isn't supposed to be perfect. In fact, there are people who don't get it on the first go and it's understandable. It's just practice and communication. Just take your time and enjoy it."

"Alright… You're right." Max took a calming breath. "I'm just nervous that's all."

"Listen, if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable just tell me to stop. We go at your pace"

Chloe's tone bore no argument and Max felt the warm fondness in her chest. Max gently took the hand that lay on her shoulder and pulled the other girl towards her. It wasn't like the passionate kiss they previously shared. It was soft and sweet.

They broke away gently, Max laid her forehead against Chloe's. "You're sweet."

Chloe chuckled, the smile that spread on her face sent Max's heart aflutter.

A piece of metal shone brightly in the light. The knife's blade seemed to glitter while the vent still stayed close. Wordlessly, Max broke away from the moment and went towards the knife as Chloe studied her from across the small room.

The blade slipped between the space between the vent and the wall. Max tweaked the knife here and there until the vent finally opened.

Max let out an audible gasp as she saw what lay inside the vent. Curiously, Chloe went to peek over the other girl's shoulder and froze. In Max's hands was a huge stack of cash wrapped in a dusty Ziploc bag that looked like at least 10 000$.

With that money they could do anything. It was enough to not only get out of Arcadia. It was enough to start off a new life for a couple of months. But a couple of months was a long time, it could be enough time to get a job to maintain a life. They could forget everything.


	4. Conceal

A/N: woowee I just finished midterms! AAAhhh feelsgoodman. What better way to celebrate then to pop out a new chapter and give myself a lil early christmas gift?

Anyways, this chapter made me low-key sad to write. I just want Max and Chloe to be happy and gay together but... That wouldn't be much fun. Hopefully it gets y'all in the feels as well. Also, _italics_ represents Max's thoughts.

Also, the wait for next chapter will be a bit longer because I'm going to write an Amberprice fic cuz 'Before the Storm' makes me nut with how gay they are. They're just so friggin cute together. Hell even my own fic made me low-key ship them.

* * *

Afternoon light bathed the trailer in a warm glow. It would have almost been relaxing if it weren't for the tension in the room.

"Holy shit way to go Bat-Max!" Chloe's arms came to wrap around Max's shoulders as she pulled the smaller girl into a hug. The cash lying cradled in Max's hand between them.

When they broke apart, Chloe's smile was almost blinding, a familiar mischief shone in her teal eyes. Max knew that look already. In front of her, Chloe's form buzzed with energy, her excitement was clear as day.

In Chloe's eyes shone the endless possibilities of what could be. Gently, the taller girl took the cash from Max's hands and held it up the way Rafiki held Simba in the Lion King. It was as if the cash were something precious… then again 10 000$ wasn't something to mess around with.

"We could do so much with this! I can actually take you to Portland now. Who knows maybe we can even grab Rachel and all of us can start over somewhere." Chloe was practically giddy in possibilities to come.

Max couldn't help the insecurity that bubbled at her throat at the mention of Rachel. She saw Rachel in glimpses of time, the girl had a radiant beauty about her. She was fun, charismatic and adventurous. It wasn't surprising how fast Chloe grew to love her.

Compared to Rachel… Max was just… Max. Instead of radiant beauty she was ordinary. Rather than a charisma that came to charm others lied a social awkwardness. In place of adventure was a need for safety. She wasn't Rachel. In fact, she was the complete opposite.

It still managed to shock her when Chloe would look at her with admiration. Max couldn't understand what Chloe could see in her but that look was enough. In Chloe's eyes, Max almost wanted to believe in herself. In those eyes, she wanted to lose herself in the fantasy.

For an instance, Max lost herself in Chloe's happiness. Max mustered up a feeble chuckle "Booze, pot and all the pics I could take. How could I not be happy?" Her voice came off slightly weak but Chloe didn't notice, the other girl too lost in the excitement. And for that Max was relieved. Her best friend had a rare moment of happiness, it wouldn't be fair to ruin it with something as small as her insecurity.

Chloe laughed "Oh please. You haven't even smoked some dank kush. Then again, what could I expect from that spotless Blackwell record." Chloe's voice was carefree and light. It almost made Max want to ignore what lie outside the trailer.

She desperately wanted to believe in a happy reality where death couldn't follow them. A reality where they could just be stupid teenagers and go through life together. Yet the underlying truth nagged at her.

 _That money was Frank's. He died because of me._

She knew she had been selfish to love Chloe. She knew that the cost of love was death yet she couldn't stop herself. Chloe was magnetic. They felt inevitable. It was as if their fates were so intertwined that not even time wanted them apart.

Deep inside, she knew she was rationalizing their situation with fate. The fact alone disgusted her. Her selfishness disgusted her.

The cash lie in Chloe's hand as if it were a slaughtered animal. It was just another reminder to Max of what she caused. _None of this would have happened if I had just let Chloe forget about me._

Max went to sit down at the edge of the bed, the springs creaked under her weight. Chloe soon followed and lied down on Max's lap, her head pillowed by Max's thighs. Teal eyes met blue in a warm gaze that made Max's stomach flutter.

Max's conscience quieted in that gaze. In that instance, it was just the two of them.

"Maybe when all of this is settled. When we get back to my parents and find Rachel… Maybe we could just forget this whole mess and start a new life somewhere…" Chloe's voice trailed off, soft and delicate. It was a tone that didn't hold any of the sarcasm Chloe protected herself with. Instead the taller girl was vulnerable in front of her.

Being able to see this side of Chloe was so precious. It made her heart ache at the thought. "I'd love that." Her words came out a breathy exhale as if the thought stole her breath away.

Max bent to kiss Chloe's forehead as if she could show her gratitude through one small peck. It was meant to be tender but as she broke away a hand cupped her cheek. Soon she felt the familiar press of lips against her own.

It was as if everything stopped in that moment and all Max could do was feel Chloe against her. All she could feel was the warmth against her while thin fingers weaved in her hair. They moved against each other effortlessly.

However, air was still a necessity. Max groaned as she pulled away, already mourning the loss of warmth. Her eyes fluttered open only to see a clear desire reflected in teal eyes. It sent a warmth low in her gut. It was as if her body moved on her own, she bent down once more to meet Chloe's lips once more. She tangled her hands in soft blue hair and tugged Chloe closer, eager for more contact.

She felt the tall girl moan against her. Air didn't seem to matter. Max wanted to cause more of those sounds. It was a rare thing to see the usually abrasive girl so pliant beneath her hands. To see this side of Chloe was almost maddening.

Max yelped into the kiss as rock music blasted from a phone. The moment was ruined as the two broke apart, panting for air.

Chloe awkwardly got up and stumbled towards her cellphone. The phone in question vibrated and whirred as if it were throwing a tantrum. The noise cut through the tranquility as if it were butter.

"Hello?" Chloe's voice came out as a breathless whisper.

Distantly a voice could be heard on the other line. A soft and feminine voice that seemed to beckon anyone who would hear it. Max already knew who it was.

"Rachel?"

The name in question brought back reality. The truth was evident, reality continued outside the trailer. As much as she wanted to avoid it, if only for a couple more moments, Max wanted to bask in Chloe's presence.

Her best friend was speaking at a mile a minute. "Are you okay? What happened? Are Mom and Dad with you?"

Rachel's voice was static on the other line. Max could barely hear her.

"… yeah I'm fine… I'm… Well I've taken up shelter in Frank's trailer... I… Frank's dead… He didn't make it. I'm sorry…" Chloe's voice seemed to gradually weaken. The previous happiness that shone in her eyes faded. A solemn acceptance sank into her form.

No matter how long the two of them delayed it, they couldn't run from reality.

Chloe closed the phone. Nothing needed to be said as she offered her hand to Max. The warmth of her hand was comforting. Max stood up and started to scavenge the trailer for any more food. The only food that was remotely edible was a bag of sour cream chips, beans and a couple of chocolate bars. Chloe picked up the cash, her form defeated.

The high of cash faded and just the truth remained. It didn't matter how much money Chloe had. It wouldn't change her memories. It wouldn't change the death she caused. Even with cash, Chloe couldn't truly escape the consequences of her actions.

Light poured as the door opened. The tattered wall of the Two Whales welcomed them as they walked into reality. The town hadn't changed much yet why did everything feel so different. The light's rays were warm on Max's skin yet she felt colder.

Gently, she took Chloe's hand out of comfort and they walked towards her truck. Other than the dent on the side of the truck, it almost looked brand new. The car whirred to life and soon they were driving down the streets of Arcadia for the last time.

The trees of the forest flew by them in silence as they drove away from the past and into reality.

"Any idea where we're going?" Max's question broke the silence as she stared outside the window.

Chloe's eyes remained on the road, a blank expression on her face. "My parents and Rachel ended up staying with my Uncle Aaron. He's got a small cottage up north in Washington. It's in this small town called Liberty."

Max vaguely remembered Aaron Price in the alternate timeline. She remembered the faceless man sending money to help fund Chloe's skyrocketing medical bills. He still remained helpful in this timeline and for that she was glad.

She breathed a sigh of relief. At least Chloe's family and Rachel found some comfort. Even though she didn't know Rachel personally, she knew that Chloe treasured the blonde girl. After all, it was Rachel who remained with Chloe in the five years after Max had left. A part of Max couldn't help her gratitude at the sheer prospect. Hopefully, Chloe wasn't too lonely but she couldn't say for sure. The past five years remained a mystery.

Beside her, Chloe was a paradox. It was as if the blue haired girl was so familiar yet an enigma. The other girl gripped the steering wheel while her eyes were hard as steel on the road. A determination shined in her eyes.

The drive continued but with each kilometer Max felt her anxiety slowly rise. With each kilometer she'd be closer and closer to reality. Instead of just watching everyone interact for a moment in time, she would have to interact with the others continuously. She existed in a brand-new timeline, one she still wasn't fully familiar with.

She didn't know how Chloe's family would react. Would they welcome her? Did they remember her? What would Rachel think of her? Max's thoughts continued to spin.

Her fingers started to twiddle, a nervous habit of hers ever since she was a child.

The surroundings blurred around her, the ground beneath started to rise and soon the two sped through mountains. The highway twisted in front of her, the change in her surroundings brought her a small form of comfort in its distraction. Max tried to focus on the small gestures of her hands but it felt almost in vain.

Time seemed to past slowly even though it had probably been a couple of hours.

Chloe's voice cut though the silence. "I'm getting hungry. Why don't we have some lunch?"

Max could only nod.

They took a detour in a small town. Mountains seemed to make up the town as buildings interwove themselves through the forest. Scarcely anyone was present but the roads were smooth and empty. It could have almost been mistaken for a ghost town had it not been for the small amount of people who ate in the diner.

Beside the diner was a small gas station. The diner itself was a humble thing. Full of truck drivers and people who lived in the town their whole lives. It vaguely reminded Max of Arcadia Bay. The thought of her hometown made her heart ache. It didn't matter where she went. Her memories still haunted her. It was as if every similarity to Arcadia reminded her of the selfishness that dwelled within her being.

Together they made their way into the diner and sat in the leather booth.

"Is everything alright? You've been quiet the whole ride." Chloe's voice cut through her thoughts.

Max mustered up a quick smile. "I'm fine… Just enjoying the ride."

That was their whole conversation before the waitress came up. The waitress was a woman of medium height who's hair had begun to whiten at its roots. She looked as if she were in her 40's.

"What can I get for you?" The server's tone had a southern twang to it. It reminded Max of Joyce's own accent.

Chloe was the first to speak. "I'll have the bacon, eggs and tater tots with a side of coffee."

"I'll have the same thing." Max said, her gaze focused on the table.

The waitress left and the silence came back.

"That's odd. I thought you'd get the pancakes. I mean they are your favorite." A frown made its way across Chloe's face. It was small but something felt off with Max.

"I… I wanted a change of pace." It wasn't completely a lie. She liked bacon and eggs but she also didn't want to remember Arcadia. She didn't want to face what happened. Even if something as small as a diner order brought her some form of comfort, she'd do it.

Chloe looked at her skeptically before her gaze focused on the food that was coming their way. At least the food managed to distract Chloe before she could pry into Max's state of mind. It was already a struggle for Max as she suppressed her feelings once more.

In front of her, Chloe wolfed down the pancakes as usual. The familiarity of the sight brought a small smile to her lips. At least this was something that didn't seem to change no matter what timeline.

When Max took an experimental bite, she found herself not hungry. It was as if her emotions had seemed to take away her energy and her appetite. But she pushed through it and managed to down half the breakfast .

Their lunch was eaten in silence. After filling up the gas tank up they went into the car. The quiet was almost deafening but Max couldn't speak. She didn't know what she could say.

"Alright what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we left the Bay." Chloe's look of concern made her heart ache. For a moment, Max wanted to just say the truth but it felt wrong. She wanted to talk about her insecurities with everything but something stopped her.

Instead Max stuck with something that vaguely resembled the truth "I'm just nervous abut meeting the parents… That's all."

"That's it? You've been fidgeting the whole time since we got out of Arcadia and that's it?" The taller girl's expression was skeptical. _Of course, Chloe knew something was up._ The fact seemed to warm her inside but also caused her dread.

It was starting to become hard for Max to speak. A familiar panic welled up inside her, the truth threatened to choke her.

"I… I don't know how they'll react to me Chloe. I don't know what will happen. My existence could have changed this whole timeline." It was as close to the truth as Max could get. She couldn't let Chloe know about the guilt that clawed at her every time she looked at her best friend. She couldn't let Chloe know of the shame that would tear at her throat.

Chloe grasped her shoulders and looked deep into blue eyes. "It doesn't matter if they don't remember you. Even if it's a new timeline… there's nothing we can do to really change it. But we've still got the opportunity to make new memories with everyone. Together."

Max knew that Chloe was right but her words brought about a small amount of comfort.

Chloe continued "You've still got me with you. I'm never leaving you no matter what. And I still remember you. I never forgot." Chloe's eyes carried a strength Max wished she had.

Max's eyes started to well up with tears. She knew Chloe felt that way, but just hearing it made her heart so full, she felt like she'd combust.

Whatever words the shorter girl could muster was choked off by emotion. Instead she wrapped her arms around Chloe's form. It was the only thing grounding her at this point. Chloe was here.

It brought back memories of when they'd only be together in Chloe's dreams. It didn't matter what Max said, Chloe was a constant presence even when Max tried to deter the other girl. Even when Max pushed her away, they'd always fall into place. They were inevitable. The thought managed to calm her.

Just being able to feel Chloe in her arms once more caused her tears to fall freely. Max's form shuddered like a leaf in the wind as her emotions consumed her.

Time didn't matter in this moment. Chloe just held her. The tall girl was her only form of stability in this new world. It was as if the new timeline threatened to drown her and the only thing keeping her from floating away was Chloe.

Max didn't just shed tears for her lost existence. She cried for the death and pain she caused. She cried for the families and friends she took away with her selfishness. But she couldn't tell Chloe that even if she wanted to. Her best friend already had enough to deal with.

She didn't want to leave in Chloe's warm embrace but they needed to leave. Gingerly they broke apart, she couldn't look at Chloe's face but she knew her best friend's expression. She could feel Chloe's concern. Gently, Chloe took her hand and they walked towards the truck. Soon the road flew by her once more as they crossed states.

Inside the car, Chloe's hand still held hers as they zoomed past the small town. Max looked at their entwined hands. Deep inside, she didn't want to admit the truth. The one that brought her most comfort was also the source of her anguish. Chloe was a reminder of their love that caused the deaths of thousands. It made her ashamed to even relish in Chloe's presence.

 _I don't deserve her compassion. I don't deserve her._

The voice of her conscious nagged at her as she looked out the window but she chose to muffle it. Max focused on the view of the window. Her surroundings would change… just like the timeline. Just like the consequences of her actions.

The rush of emotions had taken its toll on her. Max found herself suddenly tired as she drifted off to sleep.

When she next opened her eyes, the scene changed once more and soon they were weaving through a forest. The sun was already starting to set. The blue of night started to darken the sky as pink and yellow weaved itself into the clouds. Max itched to capture it on film.

The paved highway was replaced by a dirt road that led deeper into the greens of the forest. In the distance, a small cottage got closer and closer. On a wooden bench, a familiar blonde sat. The girl looked up, those eyes were unmistakable. Upon seeing the familiar red of the truck, she shot up.

The truck stopped in front of the cottage. Chloe got out of the truck. Without any hesitation, Rachel threw herself in those arms. Chloe gripped Rachel tightly against her.

The hug looked… intimate. It made Max feel like she didn't belong here. It was an intimate scene that she didn't know what to make of. Rachel melted into the hug. Max had to look away, her insecurity rose. Rachel was even more beautiful in person. In front of her, both Chloe and Rachel could have been mistaken for a couple as Chloe pulled the blonde girl against her.

They broke away, a warm smile made its way across Rachel's face. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I told you I'd come back." The cockiness of Chloe's smile came naturally.

The two of them broke away. Rachel looked at the girl who seemed to hide behind Chloe. A perfectly manicured brow raised. "And who's this?"

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck as she smiled sheepishly. "That's Max."

Max awkwardly waved. "Hi."

Rachel was in a daze as she studied the girl in front of her. As if she couldn't believe that Max was real. "Oh…. Uhm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I'm Rachel." Rachel extended her hand.

Max shook her hand, a small smile made its way to her face. "I know." She knew of the tragedy that befell Rachel. She remembered the deep wounds it caused Chloe. The fact that Rachel stood here was enough to put a small smile on her face.

Rachel's brow quirked up. "Really? I trust Chloe's been bragging about me then?"

"Hah you wish." The familiar smirk made its way back to Chloe's face.

"By the way, your family is waiting inside. We didn't think you'd be here so fast." Rachel said.

Chloe merely nodded and grasped Max's hand as they made their way to the cottage. Chloe knocked on the door. Behind the door, heavy footsteps thudded. The door opened only to reveal William. He still looked the same as if he were untouched by time.

In front of them, Chloe's father stood frozen. His eyes darted back in forth between Chloe's own as he tried to process that his daughter stood only a few feet away from him. William's shocked expression morphed into happiness as he took Chloe in an embrace. It was only after a couple of moments that Max realized he was crying.

"Welcome back kiddo." William's voice came out a hoarse whisper. When he broke away, his hands grasped Chloe's shoulders tightly as he studied her one more time. Just to make sure this was real. It was then that he finally saw the girl beside his daughter. "Oh I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm William Price. Chloe's father."


	5. Distract

No one remembered her.

The shock of the fact numbed her. Max stiffly nodded and grasped Williams hand in greeting. "I'm Max. Max Caulfield. Chloe's friend." The words felt strange on her tongue. It was almost surreal to greet a man she had come to know since childhood.

"Well come on in Max. There's still plenty of room over here. Mind your steps though, it's been a bit of a mess since we're still trying to get everything together." William gestured her inside.

The floorboards creaked beneath Max's feet as she entered the doorway. Inside the cabin was the definition of a cozy yet spacious cottage. The furniture looked like it came straight from the 1970's. Clothes and supplies were laid on the coffee table as the family tried to sort through their provisions. Suitcases filled with various articles lied open on the hard wood floor. At the side of the cottage was a fireplace that crackled distantly with the promise of warmth.

The cabin would have been almost relaxing had it not been for the underlying truth of the situation. It was home to people she had come to love yet they never knew her. Not anymore. Or at least, not in this timeline.

A part of Max tried to focus on the gratitude at being welcome with hospitality, but it felt wrong. She felt wrong.

In front of the doorway was the entrance to the kitchen. A blonde head of hair peeked out from the kitchen. The southern twang that coated her accent was unmistakable. "Who is it dear?"

"Chloe's back sweetie. And she brought a friend" said William.

Joyce was out of the kitchen in a second. The older woman rushed towards her husband and daughter. Soon she took them in a hug. Pulling away she studied Chloe, checking for any sign of injury. Asides from a couple scratch marks, her daughter was left unharmed. It was as if the ruin of Arcadia never really happened.

Joyce laid a hand on Chloe's shoulder and gripped the fabric of her jacket tightly. "Don't ever do that again. Future powers or not, you could have gotten yourself killed. You're lucky that I'm so happy to see you right now that I don't want to grill you out… yet."

The Price family was back together. In fact, they were the very picture of what a happy family should look like despite the destruction of Arcadia. It was like some scene out of a cheesy sitcom.

It made Max feel like she didn't belong. It felt like she intruded in their time together.

Joyce's gaze drifted to Max "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Joyce Price, Chloe's mother."

It felt surreal to be able to talk to Joyce again. She still looked the same. Her blonde ponytail was still tied up neatly while her eyes spoke of fatigue from the day's events.

Max shook off her shock. "I'm Max Caulfield." Her voice was stiff, but it was the best she could muster up.

"Have we met before? It's not often Chloe brings a friend over."

The words were so simple, but it still sent a knife through Max's heart. It was just another reminder that no one remembered her. Yet a part of her still hoped that they would remember her. That something was preserved of her previous existence. That maybe… time wouldn't matter.

"I… I guess we never really got to meet properly because of the storm." The excuse sounded feeble on her tongue but she hoped Joyce would buy it. At least it was almost the truth.

"I see. I can't believe what happened. No one saw it coming."

But Max saw it coming. Even when she was stuck in time, she knew Chloe. She knew that Chloe would cause the storm regardless of the storm and maybe… maybe Max should have stopped it. The truth of her selfishness continued to claw at her throat. Death hovered over Max like a black cloud, a continuous presence that pervaded her thoughts.

All of this happened because of Max.

It was hard to respond to Joyce. Max's voice was barely a whisper. "I wish I could say the same."

Joyce continued, Max's words going undetected. "There's still some space for you. If you're willing to share a room with Chloe or Rachel."

"I'd like that... If you don't mind that is."

"Oh nonsense. It's in times like these that we gotta stick together." With that Joyce went back inside the kitchen. Beside her, Chloe and William went to sort through various supplies on the coffee table.

Despite the alternate timeline, Joyce and William were still hospitable. The fact alone brought her a small sense of comfort. But it didn't stop her thoughts. _I don't belong here._

The same thought swirled in her head. She didn't belong her. A twisted part of her seemed to whisper softly in head. _Maybe it's better if you never existed._ In the deep crevices of her mind, the voice echoed with nothing to oppose it.

In this moment, everything felt like too much. Her feelings threatened to consume her. Everyone in this room was a reminder of what she had done. She couldn't face it. She needed to get out of the cabin.

"Excuse me." The words left her lips, quiet and empty. Everyone was off doing something. Everyone had a purpose in this timeline. Except for Max. She wasn't even supposed to be there. She wasn't supposed to exist.

She walked out of the cottage and into the forest. Outside, the forest was bathed in the transition of twilight. Barely anytime had managed to pass, even though her time inside the cottage felt like hours. The pinks of a setting sun soon gave way to darkness.

With every step her thoughts quickly consumed her. Her footsteps were muffled by the soft ground. No one needed to know of her presence.

The forest seemed to blanket her in a dark embrace.

If she never existed, she wouldn't have to re-meet everyone. If she didn't exist, the people in Arcadia would still be alive. Instead of the corridor's floor she walked down the dirt path leading deeper into the forest. Instead of the nothingness and stagnancy of the hallway, she was here amongst people she grew to love yet they didn't even know her.

Every relationship she had ever formed was meaningless. These relationships no longer existed, they disappeared when her existence faded. Yet unlike her existence, these relationships would never return. At least if she stayed in the safety of the corridor, she wouldn't have to feel this way.

Not existing was far from happy but at least no one had to die.

For a moment, she found herself wondering about the future had she stayed in the corridor. Maybe it would have been better. She could quietly watch her loved ones in solemn acceptance as they aged and died before her. In the junction between space and time, Max could see them but they wouldn't know of her. They wouldn't know of what she caused because the storm never happened. But in this moment, instead of the safety of the hallway, everyone watched her curiously. Max was a stranger.

The very thoughts were irrational. Deep inside, Max knew this. She should've been glad that she was given a chance to actually live rather than exist only in time. She could age and grow with the person she loved. But it didn't change the fact that no one remembered her. It didn't change the underlying truth that without Chloe, she was alone in this new world.

An irrational part of Max continued to hope. She continued to hope that one day, her very presence would evoke a memory out of at least one person. The longing to be Max Caulfied in their eyes – rather than a stranger - was suffocating.

In the end, every person was a reminder of what her selfishness caused. Chloe was no exception. In fact, Chloe was the biggest reminder of her selfishness.

They were reminders that bubbled up no matter how much she suppressed them.

Her body moved instinctively through the forest until she came across a massive tree. A great oak tree stood tall amongst the forest, its branches reached towards the darkened sky. Her legs felt like lead as she went towards the tree. From beneath the cover of branches, Max could see an emerging canopy of stars. Its light reminded her of a painful hope, of something beyond what lied before her. The sting of tears came instantly and soon she let herself be consumed by her guilt in the dark of twilight.

"Hey kiddo can you pass that shirt. I just need to add it to my pile." William said as he continued to sort through the various clothing that was haphazardly thrown in a suitcase.

Chloe passed the shirt. The inside of the cabin was quiet save for the distant sound of Joyce cooking. As the sun had already started to set, she looked up only to find Max gone. "Have you seen Max?"

"I think she went outside. She didn't look too well. Is everything alright?" Her father's concern was evident.

Max was gone. Panic welled up inside at the very fact. A bunch of thoughts swirled in her head as to what could have happened. Where could she have gone? Was she safe? Did she get lost in the woods?

"I'll be back." Chloe put down the clothes that she was sorting and headed out the door. By the time she got out, it was already dark.

Her thoughts started to spin, her feet carried her almost automatically. To where? She didn't know.

Max couldn't have gone far yet that sinking sensation within her gut continued to grow. What if the other girl got lost? What if Max wanted to run away for some inexplicable reason? She noticed the change in behaviour within her best friend but she couldn't understand why. Even after their talk, things had felt off.

What was once a vibrant happiness in blue eyes had begun to gradually fade ever since they left Frank's RV. Max's eyes continued to fill with an emptiness as time passed.

Chloe walked past Rachel without so much as a passing glance. She wouldn't have noticed the other girl had it not been for the footsteps that drew closer. A hand softly tapped her shoulder.

"Is everything alright? You look a little lost." Rachel's concerned face broke through her thoughts.

Chloe couldn't look at the other girl. It was as if Rachel already knew what was wrong, her hazel eyes silently implored Chloe to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"Have you seen Max anywhere?"

"Last time I saw her she was headed down that path." Rachel gestured towards a dirt path that led through the dense forest. The sky continued to darken, even if Chloe knew these woods well it would still be hard to make it back.

"Thanks Rach." Rachel grasped her forearm gently before Chloe could speed off into the dark.

"It's getting dark. Maybe I could go with you. Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"I… I'm sorry. But I can't. I need to talk with Max… In private."

"I see" Rachel looked crestfallen, it sent a pang in Chloe's heart. The very look was a contrast to her usual sunny demeanor.

Chloe sighed "I wish I could tell you Rach but… I don't even know what's going on."

With that, the gentle grip on Chloe's forearm fell and she sped past Rachel. An inner guilt knawed at Chloe. It was the closest thing to the truth she could muster. The issue was between Max and her. She couldn't get Rachel involved in this.

Her footsteps crunched softly on the dirt path until they were muffled by soft grass. It was already dark, the moon's light was the only thing illuminating the forest in a quiet glow. The trees cast shadows that looked like they could reach out to her.

She didn't know where her feet were carrying her. Instinct only guided her at this point. In the distance, she saw a massive oak tree. But that didn't catch her eye, it was the figure that sat at the base of the tree. As she got closer, the familiar figure became clearer.

At the base of the tree, Max sat with her legs crossed, her back against the tree. The moon shone atop brown hair, almost giving the other girl a halo. Half of her face was highlighted in the moon's glow, blue eyes cast downward in sullen contemplation. The very image was sad yet beautiful. It left Chloe stunned.

There was nothing that could be said. It was as if words would ruin this. Instead Chloe walked forward and sat beside Max beneath the tree.

"Do you have any regrets?" Max's voice was soft, so soft Chloe wouldn't have heard her had it not been for the quiet of the forest. The other girls was no longer looking at the ground. Instead her gaze was directed up towards the star painted sky.

The question was so simple but it felt like Chloe was doused in ice cold water. It took her a moment to compose herself. Immediately, her mind went to when they stood atop the cliff as the storm ripped through Arcadia Bay. Her mind then flashed to the destruction and death she left with that decision. But the consequence didn't weigh heavily. All that mattered in that moment was Max was with her once more.

"I… I don't know." Chloe's words were barely a whisper, the revelation alone left her stunned. Conflict stirred deep within her. The aftermath should have been enough reason to regret her choice but any guilt she had faded the moment she saw Max. The fact alone froze her.

The innate selfishness of her being shocked her. Anything Chloe could have said would have fallen flat, words seemed to only be excuses.

Chloe cleared her throat before looking at Max. "Do you have any regrets?"

Max's eyes glimmered with unshed tears as her gaze still stared up at the sky as if the night would give her an answer. Her voice came out choked. "I don't know anymore."

In that moment, Chloe's arms wrapped around Max. It was the only comfort she could give in this moment. In her arms, Max's form shook like a leaf.

Max buried her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. It felt as if she stood on a precipice where the dark abyss of the truth lay just beneath her her feet. It almost felt like her guilt continued to push her to the edge. The emotions Max tried to supress spilled forth. "No one remembers me Chloe. No one knows me. Every single thing I've done in the previous timeline was meaningless."

Chloe broke the embrace and looked at Max as she mustered up whatever resolve she had left "don't ever say that. If anything, your actions in the past matter here and now. I wouldn't have been able to get my Dad or Rachel back. You saved them Max. You saved me."

"And yet I lost so much more." Max let out a bitter chuckle. "Look at me. I get a second chance to stop everything and yet… Everyone still died."

The quiet of the forest was the Max's only answer. With that, the shorter girl broke away from the embrace, the temperature already seemed to drop.

What could Chloe say? Any promises of the future she could think of were uncertain. Neither of them knew what awaited for them in the future. Even with the potential of time powers, there was no way they'd test it out. Not after what happened to Arcadia. It was an unwritten rule that had yet to be talked about.

In fact, it was one of the many things they needed to talk about.

Chloe tried to read Max's features but her breath caught in her throat. The moon highlighted Max's features. Her pale skin was almost an ivory in the dim light, freckles dotted her skin like dim stars in a white galaxy. Despite the darkness of the forest, Max had a melancholy beauty about her. Those eyes that were an ice blue held so many thoughts and emotions yet Chloe couldn't read a single one.

The silence in the forest was almost deafening. Time passed slowly as neither of them said anything.

With a sigh she sat beside Max and reached into her pocket, eager for a distraction in the silence. Beside her, Max stayed in the same position, back resting against the tree trunk while her head turned to the moon in a blank gaze that showed everything and nothing.

On the inside of Chloe's jean pocket lied the small amount of weed from Frank's RV. A small grin made its way to her face before she reached into her jacket to retrieve an herb grinder and rolling paper.

The familiar feel of weed in her hand was somewhat relaxing as she grinded the cannabis in the grinder. After what felt like a good texture, she opened the canister and placed the pieces into the rolling paper. The paper slid in her hand naturally and soon a solid joint rested in her hand.

Her actions caught Max's eye but as soon as their gazes met the brown haired girl looked away.

A small sad smile made its way to Chloe's face. "You want one?" Her tone was surprisingly gentle with even a hint of playfulness.

Max looked at the joint pinched between Chloe's fingers. To be honest, weed had never really interested her. Especially after seeing the Vortex Club get high as balls. You'd think Victoria would be nicer when she was high but it just made her meaner.

However, in this moment, when her emotions raged inside her in conflict, she didn't give a damn about her previous reservations anymore. At this instance, anything that could distract Max was welcome.

"Yeah. I'll take one"

"Wait what seriously?" Chloe's jaw dropped for a second before she quickly composed herself.

"Don't tell me you're scared" A small smirk made its way to Max's face. At least her mood was improving, even if it was by a little bit.

"No I— I just never thought you'd actually do it but... Okay yeah let's do this" With that Chloe went to roll another joint. The familiar touch of paper against her skin was almost soothing. Her fingers moved with a finesse that spoke of all the times she did this. Soon a neatly wrapped joint rest in her hands with the promise of relief.

The wind blew lightly as she took her lighter out. The flame flickering once, twice, three times until a steady flame appeared.

Chloe placed the joint in her mouth and lit it. The end of the joint glowed amber, pale wisps of smoke slowly fluttered in the forest. The scent of cannabis stank sweetly. With the first inhale brought forth a taste that she hadn't experienced in what felt like months.

The smoke filled her lungs, after a few puffs she felt the familiar lightness in her head. She took the other joint and lit it as well before passing it to Max. The other girl looked at it curiously before reaching out. The joint lay pinched between Max's fingers, the shorter girl's inexperience was obvious.

"You may wanna take small inhales. Let's just say the devil's grass burns a bit." Chloe said after an exhale of smoke.

Max hesitantly put the joint in her mouth and inhaled. It was only a second after, that she was already coughing up a storm.

The shorter girl coughed as the weed scratched at her throat "God how do people smoke this." Her words said in between coughs.

Chloe came behind her and patted her back, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "It takes some getting used to."

"Jesus maybe this is why Victoria was so mean to me."

"Nah she's just a bitch."

Max took another inhale and chuckled, an almost rueful smile on her lips. Innately, it felt wrong to talk about Victoria that way. After what had happened. After what she caused. But that sad smile didn't last as her head started fog with the promise of the high. Quickly, her emotions began to dull and for a moment she was grateful for the distraction. As time passed, even her relief from being free from her emotions was dulled. In its place was a sort of calm that seemed to dull sensation.

Soon Max's head felt like a cloud. Although her head felt light, her body felt heavy. Experimentally, she raised her hand. The very image of it was fascinating. What was supposed to be a quick swipe of her arm seemed to happen in slow motion. It was as if time seemed to slow as her arms moved slowly in front of her eyes.

She gazed around the forest only to see how everything looked… _enhanced._

It was as if the world remained the same but there was a sense of wonder. She gazed at the moon that hung in the sky, the light casting shadows over the forest and illuminating other areas.

Besider her, Chloe's face was illuminated in the dim light. Vivid teal eyes almost glowed in the forest while the sharp angle of her face was framed by bright blue hair.

Before Max could even stop herself, the statement poured out of her mouth. "Wowser you're really pretty."

Chloe merely chuckled, a light blush coated her cheeks. "How high are you right now?"

"No I'm being serious. I know you've always been pretty but… woah" Max languidly crawled over to Chloe. The high almost giving her a pseudo confidence as she wanted to take a closer look at the face that was so familiar yet so different.

Chloe laughed, one eyebrow raised "Real smooth Max. Is this how you charm all the ladies?"

"I'd say it's working." A small grin made its way to Max's lips.

Chloe's reply died in her throat as Max crawled up her form. Even through her clothes, Max's touch was soft and unmistakable.

Max didn't remember straddling Chloe's hips but somehow she did. Darkened teal eyes gazed back at her, a mixture of shock and desire conflicted in one look.

Max's gaze flickered between teal eyes until they drifted lower to soft lips. Slowly Max brought her hand up to brush a stray lock of blue hair that fell. With that same hand, she went to cup Chloe's face, the gesture achingly familiar. Gradually Max leaned towards Chloe as if to telegraph her moves, their lips merely inches apart. Chloe's hands gently grasped Max's hips, steadying the short girl on her lap.

At this moment, the only thing Max could hear was the beat of her heart before her lips finally met Chloe's in a soft kiss. In this moment, any guilt that remained had faded, the voice of her conscience was all but quiet. Deep inside, Max knew she had to face these emotions but not now. Not when Chloe was so close, offering some sort of shelter from her feelings.

All this is just a distraction. Her thoughts quietly whispered before disappearing completely. The sensation of Chloe's lips meeting hers in a warm caress made her heart ache. _Why does this still hurt?_

The kiss was gentle, almost questioning. Questioning what? Neither of them knew.

Even though Max could have stayed in this moment, the need for air was apparent. Chloe's forehead rested against Max's own as they panted softly.

But one kiss wasn't enough for Max. The shorter girl gently pushed at Chloe's shoulders, a silent plea to lie down.

Beneath Max, Chloe laid on the soft ground gazing up at her with darkened blue eyes. Yet in those eyes was a concern that caused the ache in Max's chest to spread.

Chloe's voice was soft in the quiet of the forest. "Are you okay?"

Three simple words and yet the sting of tears still pervaded. Suddenly, the effect of weed didn't matter anymore. The emotions that she sought to repress sprang free. In front of Chloe, Max broke down. The fake strength she desperately tried to show fell. In its place was raw emotion and vulnerability.

Slowly Max bent down until she lie cradled against Chloe's chest, the material of Chloe's jacket gripped tightly in her hands. The tears finally spilling forth as she cried in the crook of Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe's arms came to wrap around Max's form, the warm embrace was almost comforting. "It's okay to not be okay, Max." The words were whispered in the shell of Max's ear, bringing forth a new wave of tears.

"I'm not okay." Max's voice cracked at the end. It was as if the very words took all her energy.

Chloe merely nodded, her grip around Max tightened. "If you ever want to talk about it… I'm here for you. I'm never leaving you, Max." The words were said with a resolution Max wished she could muster. No matter what came, Chloe was there waiting for her. A constant rock that held steady in the storm.

Instead Max merely sank in Chloe's embrace trying to draw a strength she didn't have. Yet as time passed, Chloe still held Max tight against her body. The strength of that embrace spoke volumes. It spoke of the life she saved. The fact alone was almost comforting. In that moment, Max tried to focus on that.

The release of emotion left her tired and soon Max's eyes fluttered close. Sleep combine with the warmth of Chloe's embrace was a welcome distraction.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Life has been busy BUT I finished my exams yesterday! So what better way to celebrate then by posting a new chapter? Hopefully, the length of this chapter makes up for my absence. This could be the most angstiest chapter I've ever written and I'm not sure if it's going to lighten up from here ;;; Yes, writing it hurts me BUT my readers should suffer with me :)

Fun fact: The original title of this chapter was going to be 'Suffocate'.

As much as I want Chloe and Max to be happy, it's going to take a lot of work. Especially now, considering how many conflicting feelings are up in the air.


	6. Calm

A/N: It's really been a while, hasn't it? Fun fact: I finished this chapter during my accounting lecture ah ha ;;;;. Anyways, I think it turned out to be a pretty calm chapter (hence the name).

To the people who follow this and are waiting for updates, your support means a lot to me. Even though it's been quite a wait, I'm really happy to deliver. No matter what, I'm finishing this story and with summer right around the corner, get ready for more updates!

Anyways, I like the hard hitting chapters and I'm not sure if this was hard hitting. What I do know is that some people may not be happy with the ending of this chapter.

Tangent: the original of this chapter ended up being so long that I had to split it into 2.

* * *

The walk back was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of the forest and slight thud of footsteps on the ground. Moonlight managed to light the way enough for the dirt path to be seen. Together Max and Chloe walked, side by side, their hands entwined. The path winded beneath their feet, with each step they came closer to the cabin.

Max didn't know how much time was spent in Chloe's arms. The high of weed was gone as they had laid beneath the massive tree. But the cold wind that grazed her was a reminder, she couldn't hide forever. In this moment, she could only feel the comforting warmth that emanated from Chloe's hand as it tightly gripped her own. Chloe's grip spoke of strength and life.

The big oak tree seemed to dissipate as they walked back towards the cottage. In the distance, the cottage could be seen, already alight with the promise of life inside.

Chloe stopped walking as the cottage came into view, their hands still linked. 'Are you sure you want to go back?' Worry underlying teal eyes.

'I'll… I'll be fine.' Max tried to muster a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Blue eyes shifted from Chloe to gaze at the forest. 'I'm sorry about tonight.'

'Why are you apologizing?'

'I… I guess I got caught up in everything that was happening.' The words felt like lead on her tongue. It wasn't technically a lie. But it wasn't the complete truth either. As much as Max wanted to say what was on her mind, she could not find the words. A strange feeling of shame would claw at her throat when she wanted to confess how she was feeling. How would she even start? _Sorry Chloe, everyone here is a reminder of how much death and destruction I caused._

Max looked down at the ground, away from teal eyes that seemed to read her. 'I'm sorry.'

Chloe's gaze flitted between blue eyes, trying to discern the storm of emotion within Max's eyes. There was a hint of sadness no matter how much Max tried to cover it up.

The taller girl shook her head, frustration lining her features. 'God will you stop apologizing already? You shouldn't have to apologize for how you feel.' Chloe's eyes softened. 'When you're ready to talk about things, I'll be here for you… And I'll wait for as long as it takes.'

Max turned away from Chloe. The shame settling low in her gut at her best friend's words. 'I know.' _I just wish I could tell you._

Together they made their way, hand in hand to the cabin. Even when they entered through the wooden doorway, Chloe's grip stayed strong.

Within the cabin, the fireplace filled the room with a dim glow as it crackled softly. Distantly, Joyce could be heard in the kitchen. The living room was bathed in the soft light of antique lamps. In front of the fireplace sat William on a plaid couch, a beer in his hand. The man turned towards them.

'Where'd you run off to kiddo?'

'I thought I'd give Max a tour of the place.' A reassuring smile made it way to Chloe's face. But her eyes reflected an entire different emotion. Thankfully, William didn't notice.

'Ah okay. Be careful though, it's already pretty dark. I don't want you two getting lost or anything.'

It didn't matter in the previous timeline or this timeline. The familiar crinkle in William's brow when something concerned him remained the same. No matter the effect of time, he never changed. It gave Max a small sense of comfort.

'How are you liking things so far, Max?' The baritone of his voice rang clear.

The question took Max out of her thoughts. For a moment, she was speechless, but she quickly recomposed herself.

'Everything is fine. I'm just… I'm just really happy to be here.' Max continued. 'I wouldn't have been able to be here if it weren't for Chloe.' It was the truth or at least as close to the truth as Max could get.

A small smile made its way to William's face, his warm gaze directed at his daughter. 'I don't think any of us would have been here had it not been for Chloe.' The pride in William's voice was evident.

Chloe rubbed her neck sheepishly, a light blush crept up her cheeks. 'Alright. I get it. You're both grateful jeez.' Chloe's grip tightened briefly, their hands were still entwined. 'Anyways, I think it's time me and Max head upstairs it's… been a long day.'

William's gaze turned towards Max 'Are you sleeping with Chloe?'

'W-what?' Max's voice almost came out a squeak. Beside her, the blush on Chloe's face got darker, pale skin flushed a bright red.

'Are you sleeping in Chloe's room?' William raised a brown in confusion. 'I don't think we have enough space. Unless you don't mind sleeping on the couch or sharing a room with Rachel.'

Max let out a nervous chuckle, a blush dusting her cheeks. 'Uhm… yeah I'll room with Chloe.'

'Alrighty. Hopefully it's not too messy then. I'd hate to have to bring a bROOM up there' William chuckled at his dad pun.

Chloe groaned. 'Dad, please. Not in front of Max.'

'Oh come on. Your Mom loves my jokes. I guess you could say I SWEPT her off her feet.' William winked, a playful grin in place.

'Alright yeah we're going up. C'mon Max.' Chloe tugged on Max's arm but the girl stayed in place.

Max chuckled. 'That pun really STICKS with me.'

'See? She gets it.' A smile spread across William's face. 'Anyways, I'll let you guys get some rest. I bet the ride here must have been tiring'

With that, they trudged up the stairs and into the upper hallway, the wood creaked with each step. Chloe opened the door closest to the stairway.

The room was only illuminated by the moon's light that shone through a window. Atop the dresser Chloe switched an old lamp on. Dim light filled the room in a warm glow. A queen size bed lay beside the window. A small dresser lay on the opposite of the window.

Max practically collapsed on the bed right then and there. The mattress bounced softly beneath her. The sheets smelled of fresh linen and soon Max's eyes fluttered. The scent reminded her of her own state of dress. Quickly Max sat up and sniffed her shirt. _Woah bad idea._

'Jesus, I smell like a wet dog.' Max cringed away from the scent.

'I think I've got something lying around for us somewhere in here.' Chloe ruffled through the wooden dresser until she found an oversized shirt.

Chloe held out the shirt 'Will this be ok?'

Max looked over the shirt, chuckling at the faded print on top of the white cotton 'Really now? Hot Dawg Man?'

'Hey man, he's a national icon. Beloved with children and Principal Wells a like.' Chloe grinned sheepishly. Her hand rising to rub her neck, a nervous habit. 'The bath is down the hall if you wanna wash up or anything.'

'Thanks.' The small smile that graced Max's face didn't stop the little flutter in Chloe's gut.

'No problem.' Chloe watched as Max walked out the room. She waited until footsteps creaked against the floor boards. When the door to the washroom shut, Chloe let herself flop backwards into the bed. Beneath her it seemed to catch her in a soft embrace. But this didn't matter. Her thoughts continued to race. Max's words rang clear in her head.

' _I'm not okay.'_

What did Max even mean by that? Was it guilt? Did Max regret being here? What did she even mean? Was her sadness deeper than guilt?

In a short time, Chloe went from understanding her best friend to knowing nothing in the span of a couple of days. Max was so familiar yet so different. Conflict raged in blue eyes. It was a mix of emotions that left Chloe speechless. Sadness versus longing. Love versus guilt.

One thought rang clear in Chloe's head. _Do I have any regrets?_

Deep inside, Chloe knew she didn't have any regrets. If anything, she would have sacrificed the town just to save Max… but did Max feel the same? Did Max regret her decision? The ache in Chloe's chest grew at the idea.

The rush of running of water pierced through the quiet of the room. _Speaking of Max…_

Her thoughts took a completely different turn. It was almost surreal to be in her childhood cottage with Max. Granted, she pictured taking Max here on different circumstances. And yet here she was with Max, the other girl only a few steps away, taking a shower…

Chloe's thoughts couldn't help but focus on Max. The idea of Max bare, her only covering being the rivulets of water that grazed her skin beneath the shower.

 _Ok. Easy there brain. We just got here._

No matter how much she told herself that, her thoughts kept focusing on the very image of Max in her shower.

The sound of the shower door opening quieted Chloe's thoughts. Bare footsteps met the wooden floor and soon Max stood at the doorway.

Chloe's mouth went dry at the very sight. In front of her, Max stood in a loose shirt that barely reached top of her thighs. Max rubbed a towel on wet brown hair, trying to dry it.

Chloe sat frozen in the bed, teal eyes tracing a drop of water that drifted down from Max's neck and passed her collarbone until it disappeared behind the shirt. _It takes a special kind of attractive to look_ _that_ _good in a hot dawg man shirt._

Max walked towards the bed, unaware of the attention. 'Shower's ready, by the way.'

'Uh yeah sure…' Chloe had to look away before her thoughts drifted to something… more.

Blue eyes peered at Chloe curiously. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah it's just…' It took a moment to center her thoughts. For Pete's sake they already kissed a couple of times and Chloe practically confessed her feelings atop a cliff. Chloe took a deep breath, the words spilling out while a small grin met her lips. 'You look really good in my shirt.'

'Oh.' Max's cheeks flushed a light pink, a small smile gracing her face. 'Thanks.'

The very blush caused Chloe's grin to grow. It gave her a weird burst of confidence. She stood up from the bed and walked up to Max. The shorter girl looked up in question before a pair of soft lips met her brow.

'I'm going to shower.' With that Chloe walked away until she stood reached the doorway. The taller girl turned her head, a cocky smirk resting on her face. 'Care to join me?'

'I… uhm…' Chloe's words reduced Max to a bumbling cherry tomato. It gave Chloe a new-found sense of confidence.

'I'm joking but… the offer still stands' Chloe chuckled and went towards the bathroom. As the bathroom's door shut, she couldn't help the slight disappointment at Max not joining her.

By the time her shower finished, Max was asleep. Chloe couldn't blame her though. It had been a long day for the both.

Chloe flicked the lamp off and crept through the moonlit room before lifting the sheets of the bed. She slipped into the covers and wrapped her arm around a slim waist. The movement came so naturally and soon she fell in a dreamless sleep.

…

Max fluttered open as morning light peeked through white curtains. Beneath the sheets, Chloe's arm wrapped protectively around her waist as Max lay cradled against Chloe's chest. The warmth Chloe emanated behind her was comforting and soon she found herself burrowing further into the embrace.

Chloe still lay in a blissfully asleep, blue hair splayed atop a pillow. It was so easy to forget what brought them together in this instant.

Sleep didn't come to Max. Instead she spent a few moments of the morning just enjoying the feel of Chloe.

Downstairs, the crack and sizzle of breakfast could be heard. The familiar southern twang of Joyce's voice rang clear in the quiet of the room. 'Wakey wakey eggs and bakey'.

The quote was so simple. It was the signature saying that would wake Max and Chloe after a night of fun when they were children. It's almost surreal to see time repeat itself in such a small way. Maybe… things could still be the same.

Try as she might, that hope was slowly fading. No matter how much hope she had, the guilt would not go away.

Chloe stirred at the sound. The morning was painfully familiar, it brought Max back to when they were children. After a night of fun, they'd wake up to Joyce's breakfast. And soon, they'd be racing down the stairs with heavy footfalls. Eager for pancakes, bacon and eggs. It was almost easy to forget about what led them here and now.

Chloe blinked away the remnants of sleep, teal eyes blurry. 'Morning'. Her voice was rough with sleep. Her hair was a tousled blue mess as she sat up.

The sight brought a small smile to Max's lips. Max's voice came out a warm chuckle tinged with fatigue. 'Morning. Sleep well?'

The grin that made its way to Chloe's lips was nearly heart stopping. A gentle smile that wasn't touched by the world. Instead the normally abrasive girl was unguarded. A familiar mischievous glint lit teal eyes, as Chloe's gaze drifted up from the sheets to meet blue. 'I slept like a log and I've got a cute girl in my bed. I'd say my morning is already made.'

Max's cheeks flushed at the compliment. After all this time, Chloe still caused a that flutter in her stomach 'Hmph flatterer.'

Chloe's hand gently grasped the edge of the shirt, toying with the soft fabric in her hand. 'what can I say? You look good in my clothes'

'Maybe I should wear hot dawg man more often… The shirt was only the first step. Next time, I'll wear the suit'

'Wow. nothing gets a girl's blood pumping like an overused mascot suit' Chloe faintly smiled, her gaze flitted between blue eyes, as if this were all a dream that would fade away. The shade was unmistakable, the body against her was all too real. Chloe's voice was softer, almost hesitant. 'Can I kiss you?'

Max smiled fondly 'You don't even have to ask.'

With that, their lips meeting in a gentle embrace. The kiss was so simple yet it spoke volumes. It spoke of the love between them almost as if the world didn't matter outside. At least in this moment.

As if the shorter girl would shatter under her touch, Chloe gently kissed the pulse point of Max's neck. The other girl shivered beneath her touch as lips wandered down her neck to graze the jut of a collarbone.

Thin fingers weaved through soft blue hair, urging Chloe upward. Finally, their lips met in a soft kiss once more. It was slow almost languid like the morning. Gradually, heat flowed between them with every brush of their lips, it was as if both were so close, but it wasn't enough. They met each other until the need for breath forced them to separate.

Max's eyes were dark with something that Chloe didn't recognize until she lay beneath the shorter girl. Chloe gazed up in a daze.

Atop Chloe, Max lay between parted thighs. Blue eyes became a dark cobalt. Light shone atop Max's head giving brown hair a halo. Tentatively, Max brushed a stray lock of hair on Chloe's brow aside before leaning forward once more.

Max savored the feel of Chloe beneath her. Deep inside she knew that this moment would fade. Soon the truth would creep back in, the blood on her hands would still be there. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the press of soft lips and the constant warmth Chloe exuded.

Max let out a soft moan as a tongue traced her lips, a silent plea for entrance. The taste and feel of Chloe was maddening. It was as if even a simple touch set her nerves on fire, yet it was never enough.

Chloe's hands caressed her sides before grasping Max's hips in a gentle hold. Instinct guided her actions as she tilted her pelvis to brush up against Max. Atop the tall girl, Max froze for a moment, jolting at the sensation, before shifting to meet Chloe's hips in an answering grind that left Chloe gasping.

Max's hand strayed from blue hair, uncertain of where to touch. Eventually she settled onto the dip of Chloe's stomach, fingers splayed across the worn cotton of the shirt. Max's head started spin, her mind dulled by Chloe's scent and touch.

Regretfully, she broke away and rested her brow atop Chloe's, panting softly as her eyes flitted between soft lips and darkened teal eyes. The look Chloe gave her managed to steal what little breath she had, it was a mix of awe and love.

An arm came to wrap around Max's waist, pulling the shorter girl close. Max's cheeks dusted a light pink as she buried into the crook of her best friend's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered close, taking a moment to breathe in Chloe's scent.

In this moment, Chloe radiated safety and warmth. A shelter in the storm to come.

It was as if the events of last night before didn't happen. In this moment, whatever happened outside didn't matter. Together they fell into their natural flow, just soaking up each other's presence. Max could have stayed in this moment for hours until her stomach growled in protest.

Chloe giggled at the offending sound, a wry smile on her face. 'Speaking of food related things…'

Max groaned and buried her head in the crook of Chloe's shoulder 'Why does my stomach keep doing that?'

Chloe's arms wrapped around Max, a hand came to trace patterns in Max's back. 'Because it knows quality diner food'. Max didn't need to see Chloe's smile, she could hear the familiar playful tone. Soon Max found herself smiling back.

'I did miss Joyce's cooking...'

With that they made their way downstairs. The scent of breakfast drifted through the air. The crack and sizzle of a pan could be heard as Joyce plated more pancakes on the dining table.

 _Feast is an understatement._ A stack of pancakes lay on the table topped off with melting butter. Beside the pancakes were growing piles of bacon and eggs.

Rachel and William sat at the table, making small talk as they ate. The conversation seemed to flow with ease. The simple fact shouldn't have shocked Max considering the new history between Rachel and the Price family.

The thought sent a small pang through Max's chest.

Rachel looked up, a smirk lighting up her face. 'You know, I've never seen Chloe wake up early for anything. Did you have a part in this Max?'

It was still surreal to have Rachel speak to her. The blonde girl seemed to radiate a playful charm. Every word was confident and familiar, as if they had already met.

Max rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly 'I think it was just the bacon'.

'Wow I thought we were having breakfast not a roast' Chloe rolled her eyes but the grin still played on her lips.

Rachel smirked 'Maybe that's why you're so hot?'

Max inwardly flinched as Chloe chuckled. Why did she feel so uncomfortable? When did she start feeling so uncomfortable?

Rachel was alive and well. Chloe was clearly happy at having one of her best friends with her yet why did their familiarity hurt?

Breakfast passed by slowly, the food losing its taste. Small talk drifted between Chloe and Rachel as if they were in their own world. Innately, Max needed to go. Just escape… if only temporarily. Max cleared her throat as she tried to not let her voice show she felt 'where'd William go?'

Joyce poked her head out of the kitchen 'he should be outside chopping wood'. She scanned Max up and down, noticing the tension in the girl's form. 'Is everything alright?'

Max waved off her concern, forcing a small smile. 'I'm fine'

Chloe looked at her curiously, concern clouding blue eyes. 'You barely ate anything.' Max almost broke in that gaze.

'I guess I didn't really have much of an appetite.' She couldn't look Chloe in the eye. THe morning was already peaceful… at least for Chloe. With that, Max stood up from the table and walked towards the back of the cabin.

True to Joyce's words, William stood in front of a stump, axe raised above his head. The axe thumped as another log split in two.

William swiped the gathering sweat on his brow, a warm smile on his face 'Good morning, Max. Anything, I can do for you?'

Max looked at the pile of fire wood. 'Do you need any help?'

William frowned slightly as he took a moment to study Max, the girl radiated tension. As quick as the frown came, it faded and all that was left was a gentle smile. 'Sure. You ever chop wood before?'

'Not that I can remember, no.'

William's tone was soft as he spoke 'Well then today's your lucky day.' He took the axe and placed it gently in her hands. 'If you just grip it with both hands…'

The baritone of his voice and that comforting presence. Everything was achingly familiar. It almost made max not regret her decision.

In this world she was free to love Chloe. And maybe… maybe there was no point in regretting her decision. Chloe was surrounded by people that she loved, the threat of time would never touch them now.

William raised the axe once more, splitting the log clean in half. The sound cut through her train of thought. He gathered the logs in his arms, the familiar smile on his face.

'You know I haven't seen Chloe this happy in a while. Things seemed off the past couple weeks until you came along. I tried to ask her about it but… it didn't' feel like she was with me. Distant? Maybe?'

A brief frown made its way to his face before it quickly vanished, replaced by a trusting smile. 'But now it's like ever since you came here… Chloe's been a lot happier.' William continued 'I don't know much about you. I don't know of your relationship with Chloe but… I can see you make her better and for that, I'm grateful.'

Tears pricked the corner of Max's eyes. William would never know about her past. He would never remember how he would chase Chloe and her up the stairs. He would never remember helping them bury childhood pirate treasures or even sending them on a wild goose chase.

It felt like an eternity before Max finally found her words. Her throat tight yet the words still came out. With each word, it got easier to speak. As if a weight were being lifted off her chest. 'Thank you, William I… I'm just happy to be able to see Chloe again.'

Max wasn't sure how much she could disclose. A longing to speak the truth seemed to grow within her. Would William believe her? What even happened in this timeline?

'I… I went to Blackwell for photography and that's how I got to see Chloe. I guess we've been glued at the hip ever since.' Max chuckled ruefully. It wasn't technically a lie… Had it not been for that incident in the washroom, they wouldn't have met. Had it not been for that incident… none of this would have ever happened.

 _Would it have been better if I never met Chloe?_

The very thought startled her. And yet conflict brewed within her form even in William's presence.

But this was a start. It filled her with hope that maybe… maybe she could rebuild all the relationships that were lost. Maybe time wouldn't matter anymore.

If she lived a lie, would it really be so bad? She'd still be with the people she loved.

Max took a sharp inhale, as if all the air left her lungs. She treaded carefully with her words, the truth teetered on a precipice. 'Ever since the storm happened. Nothing was ever really the same. Even though I couldn't see Chloe, we still found each other in the end.'

William frowned as he contemplated her words 'What do you mean you couldn't see Chloe?'

Max's heart leapt in her throat. After a couple moments of tense silence, she spoke 'The storm separated us but… I took shelter at the lighthouse and Chloe found me there.'

His voice came out gruff as emotion bled into his voice. 'Ah I see. I know Chloe's always leapt into action when it came to the people she loves but when she told Joyce that she was going to stay in Arcadia during the storm I…' William shook his head, a bitter smile on his face 'it's crazy how things fall into place huh?'

Silence stretched out before them until William found his voice again. 'Lately, Chloe's been on the ball with… everything. It's weird because for the past couple of days, she'd predict something and it'd come true.'

Max hesitated before she spoke. Instead she covered it up with a weak chuckle 'Maybe she's a psychic.'

William grinned 'Wouldn't that be a cool thing to add to a resume? Certified psychic, retired pirate and chemist extraordinaire.'

The conversation ebbed and flowed. It was still surreal to be able to talk to him but the familiar glow of pride on William's face warmed Max's heart. Together they chopped wood until the sun dimmed. Pretty soon a generous amount of firewood piled together.

Max took a couple logs in her arms and started to walk back towards the cabin. Strangely, she felt lighter after her conversation with William. Being able to talk to him felt right and maybe… things wouldn't be so bad now.

Her footsteps were silent as she passed through the forest. It was a little far from the cabin, the familiar smells and sounds of Joyce's cooking didn't reach this part. Instead, the sounds of the forest filled the clearing… or at least it should have.

The dull ache moved through her arms as she came to a clearing in the forest. Yet the ache of her muscles was lost once she saw who stood in the middle of the glade.

In the middle of the clearing, Rachel stood in front of Chloe, her head down as if she couldn't look at the taller girl.

Max knew she should have left in that moment. She knew it was wrong to be there, but she couldn't help herself.

Her mind screamed at her to walk away yet she found herself hiding behind a tree, the wood still cradled in her arms as she just listened.

Rachel's voice was soft. Unlike the confidence that bled into her tone, there was a vulnerable hesitancy. 'You've always been there for me. Even through all my bullshit.'

Chloe frowned slightly, taking her words in. 'I'll always be there for you, Rachel. You're one of my best friends' Her gaze silently implored Rachel to continue.

Max's heart shouldn't have hurt from those words. It was clear they were close and Chloe… Chloe was always supportive no matter what happened. The world could come crashing down and she'd still be there. A constant presence in the storm.

Rachel shook her head before she met Chloe's gaze. The blonde girl moved to take Chloe's hand in her own as if to steady herself. 'And through it all, you've been my rock. You were there for me even when I pushed you away or hurt you. And I…' Rachel paused to clear her throat. The words came out choked 'God it took me a while to figure it out but… I don't think I love you as just my best friend anymore'

Max's heart dropped, it was blatantly obvious where Rachel was going with this. Her chest ached, she didn't need her rewind to figure out what would happen next. But she desperately hoped it wouldn't come true.

Rachel's words seemed to grow confident as she met teal eyes 'I'm in love with you, Chloe Price.'


	7. Breathe

A/N: MY EXAMS JUST ENDED SO HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! :) How long has it been? 2 months? 3 months? Either way, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I'M DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS STORY AND WITH SUMMER HERE GET READY FOR MORE UPDATES (I have a job now but I'll still update this story to the best of my abilities. Maybe every 2 weeks?)

Fun fact: I listened to 'Black Flies' by Ben Howard because I like to suffer along with the characters.

Tbh it took a while to write this because this chapter hurt me (again) and I really like Rachel as a character. I'm also trying out a new way of writing, maybe some people picked it up? Idk but the prose should sound more fluid? I hope? Just because this whole chapter went through a lot more editing than usual.

* * *

Logs of wood tumbled from Max's hands as she burst from the foliage. It didn't matter where her legs carried her. It didn't matter if Chloe or Rachel saw. The only thing that mattered was that she could be anywhere but here.

Max didn't even notice the heavy thump of approaching foot falls on the ground as she ran. She didn't have to see who it was when a hand caught her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. What was once a comforting warmth only caused pain, the warmth was a reminder of what couldn't be.

Max flinched away from the touch as if it burned, her gaze never meeting the person in front of her.

There were a million things that Chloe could have said but nothing came to mind. Her thoughts died the moment she saw the familiar hurt in blue eyes, inwardly flinching when Max pulled away from her touch, a conflict of emotions etched on Max's face.

Anger and longing. Sadness and guilt.

It left Chloe stunned for a moment before she spoke, the words pouring out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Please… it's not—I didn't know that was going to happen"

"Just… Leave me alone. Please." Max's voice was quiet even in the still-ness of the forest.

"Look I can explain—"

"I don't want to hear it. Not now at least." Max's voice almost sounded different even to herself. It was a tone that harbored no argument, a tone that was seldom ever heard. With that, Max turned away and ran, not caring where she would go, only looking for an escape.

Chloe's hope faded with each step that led Max further and further away, the distance between them growing as Max disappeared into the thicket of greenery. Things were already starting to slowly mend itself and now… Now it was all slipping through Chloe's hands. She couldn't even find the energy to chase Max down.

In this moment, Chloe was helpless as Max's fading presence left her uncharacteristically cold, almost frozen. What could she even have done? She didn't even know what was happening.

Chloe didn't even notice Rachel approaching until she felt a tentative touch on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Silence sat between them as Chloe's thoughts continued to swirl in her head. Rachel was in love with her and Max… Where could she even begin with Max? What were the emotions that raged in blue eyes? Since when did something so familiar leave her feeling so lost.

It felt like everything just piled up so fast in a matter of mere moments. As much as she wanted to just bolt out and find Max, what would Chloe even say once she found her best friend?

Chloe took a deep breath as she tried to clear her thoughts. Her eyes scanned the forest, the only person left in the clearing was Rachel. A thought struck her, she hadn't responded to Rachel yet.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?" Chloe's voice was quiet, teal eyes unable to look into hazel.

"I do" Rachel couldn't meet the taller girl's gaze, her tone almost timid. A sharp contrast from the usual confidence Rachel emanated.

In a previous time, the confession would have made Chloe happy but now all she could feel was dread. Dread for what she was going to say. Dread at the possibility of losing her best friend.

"I can't…"

"I know"

Chloe let Rachel's words sink in as the silence echoed between them. The ache in Chloe's chest spread, her voice coming out pained as her nails cut crescents into her palm. "I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved"

Eventually, Chloe finally mustered up the courage to look at Rachel. Rachel's head bowed down as tension spread throughout her form, her fists clenched as she tried to stay strong. Chloe's heart twinged at the sight, Rachel's expresssion was a mix of hurt and longing.

In front of Chloe wasn't the Rachel that pretended to be strong in the face of adversity. Instead there stood the real Rachel. The Rachel who carried an innate fear of not being accepted. The same Rachel who seemed to change depending on the person. A Rachel that didn't know how to be.

"I should have expected this but…" Rachel shook her head as she looked up at the person that mattered most, hazel eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill. Her voice came out a broken whimper "I guess I hoped that maybe… maybe things could have ended differently. Maybe we could have ended differently."

Rachel's shoulders shook slightly but no tears fell. Even in this time, she was still trying to be strong.

Wordlessly, Chloe took the other girl in her arms, trying to muster as much comfort even though all she caused was pain. How could Chloe even fix this when she was the very reason?

With one touch Rachel broke down, finally setting all the emotions that plagued her free. With every sob, Rachel's form shook and soon Chloe's shirt became damp with tears. Rachel cried for the death within the Bay, she cried for a lost love and the impossibility of happiness. For once, Rachel let herself _feel_.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. After all the destruction, after everything that happened, a part of Chloe believed that things were going to look up. The truth pained her, was happiness even possible?

"I'm sorry" Chloe's voice was a broken mutter.

Rachel buried her face in Chloe's shoulder, latching onto human contact. Her words muffled in the fabric of Chloe's jacket. "It's not your fault."

Time seemed to slow down in this moment. The only thing she could do was hold Rachel. The fact alone made Chloe feel helpless.

Hesitantly, Rachel broke away from the embrace as she tried to gather her thoughts, the new distance hurt but it needed to be done. For both their sakes. A moment passed before Rachel spoke. "Do you love Max?"

"I do."

"Okay." Rachel's voice was merely a whisper.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." A long silence stretched before them before Rachel spoke once more, trying to force a smile that didn't meet her eyes. "You think being friend-zoned is going to scare me off? You're stuck with me for life, Price." As much as Rachel tried to mask her feelings, sadness still tinted her voice.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just happy to have you here with me." Chloe paused, her voice tight at the sudden rush of emotions. "I thought I lost you and you… you don't know how much you changed my life. I know we don't talk about feelings much but you saved me. When my Dad died and Max left, I was lost but you saw something in me. You were like this bright light in the shit hole that was my life and you made me happy despite everything that happened. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Rachel sniffled and shook her head "It doesn't matter what timeline, you're still the same Chloe that saved me and put up with all my bullshit. I kept pushing you away even when you tried to warn me but you were so damn stubborn."

Rachel's chuckle was a broken thing. "I try not to dwell on it but… had it not been for you, I wouldn't have been here either. Through it all, you were so strong. I wish I could've been that strong."

Chloe didn't realise how much time had passed until she looked up, the sky had started to dim. Instead of a clear blue, the sky was already streaked with pink as the sun started to set.

Chloe took a deep breath, a part of her strength coming back "I need to go."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

Rachel ran a hand through blonde hair "God quit being sorry already! I'd rather have you as my best friend then nothing at all. You're one of a kind, Chloe Price."

Chloe tried to smile at the compliment, but she knew what this moment meant. She knew that once she left, Rachel would break all over again, in the stillness of the forest. "You're not too bad yourself." Chloe's words were bitter on her tongue as her feet carried her away from Rachel to Max, her guilt following her every step.

* * *

With each step through the forest, Chloe felt surer. It was a moment that needed no sense. It was as if she already _knew_ where Max would be.

Chloe's footsteps were quiet on soft grass, the denseness of the forest soon faded behind her until she came across a lake. It was achingly familiar, Chloe could still vaguely remember the sound of laughter and her childhood. A time when she would rush into the water, kicking and screaming just for the hell of it as her family watched in amusement.

But instead of Chloe's family waiting for her at the edge of the water was a lone figure who sat on the grass.

Max's back faced Chloe, simply watching the calm of the lake. Even if Max could hear Chloe's steps, she made no indication, simply staring as moonlight danced on the water.

Chloe rubbed her neck suddenly feeling awkward. She didn't know where to begin, even though Max was the only person here, the air felt thick with tension.

Quietly, Chloe sat beside Max, careful to put distance between them. She stole a glance at Max and found blue eyes to be… empty. Their whole situation made Chloe feel stupid, gradually, she saw the signs but did _nothing_ and simply waited. Chloe saw the happiness was fading from warm blue eye as it was replaced by conflict.

It was as if no matter how much they talked, it led no where. Even after they spoke, there was an underlying tension between the two that never went away.

After what felt like an eternity, Chloe finally spoke "I know you're not ready to talk about things but when you're ready… I'll be here for you."

The only response was silence. Chloe studied the girl beside her but Max's expression was unreadable. It was a blank expression save for those eyes. Exhaustion, anger and sadness. All reflected in that empty blue gaze.

Even when they walked back to the cabin, there was only silence to fill the gap.

It was a quiet that lasted for two weeks, Max wearing the same empty expression when she met Chloe's gaze.

During the day, neither would say a word to each other, only greeting each other in the early morning. At night, even if they slept in the same bed, there was an unmistakable distance between the two. When Chloe woke once more to meet the day, the bed was cold as if Max was never there.

Once or twice, Chloe would catch Max stealing a glance at her as if there was something Max wanted to say. Yet nothing was said, a sense of stillness pervaded.

Even when Chloe tried to start some sorry excuse for a conversation, Max would just brush her off once more.

The tension was noticeable. William tried to crack his best Dad jokes and Rachel tried to fill the awkward atmosphere with small talk, but it was useless. You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

Soon Chloe found herself getting frustrated. How could they move forward if Max wouldn't even speak? How could she fix all this if she knew nothing?

Why did Max feel this way? Why was she being so distant?

The distance hurt the most. It was as if Max willingly sacrificed years of friendship for what? Chloe didn't even know.

Chloe's anger started as a seed that slowly festered within her. Every time Chloe saw Max, a storm of emotions would rage within her being. Chloe wanted to grab Max by the shoulders, yell at her, cry for her. All these emotions dwelled within her, haunting Chloe throughout the day, only to be held by her hope for someday. Someday Max would talk. Someday Max would feel safe enough to actually speak.

The days passed slower and with everyday Chloe's frustration grew as her hope dwindled.

Another night of quiet passed, the silence of it all taking its toll on Chloe yet once more she couldn't fall asleep. Chloe's thoughts continued to haunt her as question after question spun in her head.

The bed dipped as Max moved within the sheets and slowly she moved out of the bed. Max's feet padded softly on the wood as the distance grew between them once more.

The shuffle of clothes being put on struck Chloe. Where was Max going?

Chloe pretended to be asleep, her back still facing Max as the door clicked shut. In the quiet of the room, the sound was almost deafening.

Chloe waited until she heard light footsteps near the door before she started to move. Quickly, Chloe donned whatever clothes she could find and soon she was out the door.

Aware of the sound of her footsteps on the hard wood floor, Chloe crept slowly out of their room as she trailed after Max. It was already late in the night, the only thing illuminating the path of the forest was moonlight. A soft wind sent a small chill through her being, the scent of pine in the air.

In the darkness of the trees' shadow, she saw the outline of Max's form as it twisted through the woods. Silently moving down the dirt path and deeper into the dark.

Within the first few minutes, Chloe already knew where Max was heading. The dense forest faded beneath her feet until Chloe found herself at the edge of the forest, facing the same lake. From behind a tree, a figure stood at the precipice of the water.

For a moment, Chloe just stood there, trying to process everything that happened. Max never turned around, only staring at the water as it twisted and turned with the breeze.

It was a surreal moment, moonlight shone in brown hair, giving Max almost a halo as inky sky hung above them. The sight was calm yet it only left Chloe with a building rage in its stillness.

Before Chloe could even think, words spilled forth from her mouth. "So, this is it huh? You're just going to silently brood your problems away?" It was as if the understanding Chloe tried to muster faded and all that was left was raw emotion.

Once again, Chloe was met with silence. At this point, it should have been almost ritual, yet it made her frustration grow. Anger leaking into her voice. "I don't get you. You cry on me one moment, pretend everything is alright and then ignore me the next moment." It was as if Chloe's body had a mind of its own as she walked closer until she stood a foot from Max.

Once more, Max did nothing. She didn't even move.

The words left Chloe in an exhale, lined with exhaustion. "I told you I'd be here for you, but you won't even trust me."

Max let out a bitter chuckle "You think this is all about trust?"

Frustration coated Chloe's tone "Then what is it about?"

"I thought you said you'd wait for me. You said you'd be there when I was ready to talk about it." Even if Chloe couldn't see the brunette's face, she saw the tension in Max's shoulders as the smaller girl's fists clenched.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, her voice rising in volume. "That's the problem! You don't talk at all! You just look at me with that… that expression and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Max growled out. "I'm trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? You think ignoring the hell out of me is protecting me? Wow I feel so safe already." Chloe laughed, equal parts in disbelief and sarcasm. The absurdity of Max's words almost making her go mad. "What do you expect of me? To know what's eating you alive in the blink of an eye? I'm not a psychic, Max."

Max spun around to meet Chloe's gaze, anger hardening blue eyes until they turned to ice. Instead of the emptiness that glazed her eyes these past couple of weeks, there was only a dark fury.

It was a look Chloe had never seen before, the very look sent a wave of fear in her being.

"What do you want me to say then? Sorry, Chloe. Every time I see you, it reminds me of the death I caused. It reminds me of how awful a person I am!" With each word Max's voice grew louder, anger bleeding into her tone.

Max's words froze Chloe in place. It was as if all the rage within Chloe's form stopped and all that was left was a frigid reminder.

Chloe's voice came out soft, almost a whisper "Do you regret this? Do you regret us?"

"That's the worst part. I don't regret any of this. I don't regret you." Max laughed, the sound fresh with pain and self-resentment. "I should… Every time I think of all the blood on my hands. The moment I see you, the moment I touch you, the guilt fades. And I hate myself for that."

Max's words were choked, her cry merely a whisper carried by the wind. "I don't deserve to be happy."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. The only thing heard was the rustle of leaves as wind weaved through the trees.

The anger melted away and soon Max's eyes only held liquid sadness. Max's shoulders slumped as if the weight of her emotions threatened to suffocate her once more.

Max buried her head in her hands. "God, I don't even know what to do anymore! I had an answer for everything and now look at me. I have no time powers. I don't have anything."

"You have me."

Max released a bittersweet chuckle. "Do I now? I think Rachel seems to think otherwise."

Chloe shook her head. "It's not like that. I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought Rachel just wanted to talk when she pulled me aside. Maybe even call me a reckless ass for charging into the storm but she ended up... confessing."

Even if the confession had been weeks ago, the reminder shouldn't have hurt Max this much. The ache in Max's chest spread at the idea of Rachel and Chloe. Both Rachel and Chloe were similar, they longed for adventure and freedom and together, they'd probably achieve it. Max's voice was quiet and hurt. "Why not Rachel? She's smart, beautiful, charming and I'm just… me."

Gently, as if one touch would shatter the moment, Chloe took Max's hand in her own.

"Rachel's not the girl who manages to find the beauty, the silver-lining in every aspect. So much so, that it has to be photographed. Rachel is not the girl who willingly sacrificed her own happiness for the sake of the greater good. She's not Max Caulfield." Chloe murmured.

Max bowed her head, unable to meet Chloe's gaze as she processed the words said.

"I don't regret us either and I…" Chloe gulped, the words settling low in her gut. "I still had the chance to change everything but… I couldn't forget you. Even if you wanted me to continue living this life without you, I still stayed because I'm selfish and because I love you"

The words were said so casually, as if stating a fact. It was the ease of those words that both shocked Max and warmed her to the core. The courage to say what was felt without fear of the consequences. It was as Chloe as you could get.

Chloe continued. "I don't expect an answer from you. I don't expect you to return my feelings but… I don't regret what I did. I don't regret loving you."

Chloe stood straighter, her tone unwavering. "But most importantly, we tried to save everyone Max. We didn't intend for any of the death to happen. I'm sure if you knew that altering time would cause this much death, you wouldn't do it in the first place. Even I had some hope that maybe the town would listen to me when I started screwing around with time. That maybe there was a chance that I could still save everyone and have you back at the same time. But none of it worked. We lost the town, but we still tried to do the best thing we thought was right."

In this moment, Max wanted to do a lot of things. She wanted to kiss Chloe. She wanted to cry in Chloe's arms. She wanted to scream that she loved the only person that seemed to understand her. Instead she stayed silent, just digesting Chloe's words as her thoughts continued to race.

It all seemed too good to be true. Chloe's words were everything Max needed to hear. As twisted as it sounded, a small part of her took comfort in Chloe. Max knew she was being selfish but a part of her just relished in Chloe's steadfast presence.

Despite the casualties and the destruction. Despite the silence. Chloe still _loved_ her. Shame clawed at Max's throat.

"I'm sorry." Max's voice came out a soft whisper, sharply contrasting the anger that started the night. "I should have listened to you and at least… at least tell you how I felt. I was so scared, and I didn't want to hurt you but… in the end, I just caused you more pain."

Max continued. "There were times when I could've said something… anything. But my shame always stopped me. If it wasn't my shame it was the doubt I carried. Even when I knew these doubts were irrational, I couldn't stop how I felt and I… I shut you out." With each word, it grew harder to speak. By the time Max finished, her form shook like a leaf, barely holding back her sobs.

Chloe's arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Max sunk into the safety of it all. Even when they lied on the bed, barely a foot apart, Max had never felt closer until this moment. In this proximity, she could feel the comforting beat of Chloe's heart.

Max buried her face in the crook of Chloe's shoulder and finally breathed in what felt like the first time in weeks. Chloe smelled of summer evenings and home. The aching familiar comfort that Chloe's form radiated was grounding. It was as if the storm of emotions left Max and, in this moment, they were just two people taking solace in each others' presence. With one touch, she shattered in Chloe's arms and cried. She cried for the guilt she felt, the death she caused and the pain she put Chloe through. All because of her selfishness.

Chloe murmured. "Thank you for telling me. I didn't realise how much pain you were in… I'm sorry I didn't realise it sooner."

Max's heart ached at Chloe's words, the raw pain in every syllable was almost palpable.

Regret coated Max's tone as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, bringing them closer together, relishing in human contact. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You were right you know? I don't think I would have been able to get through this without you."

This whole situation was still so messed up, Max wasn't sure if anything would fix this. But this night was a start. Deep inside, Max knew her guilt wouldn't go away but with Chloe by her side, they could deal with anything. Above everything else, they'd still be together come what may.

"I told you we'd last forever. Besides, shit's so crazy we're practically bound for life." Chloe's words were quiet but resolute.

"You make me feel like anything is possible."

A small grin made its way to Chloe's fact at the small admission. "It is. Look we're still here aren't we?"

For the first time in weeks, Max smiled. Regardless of what happened, they were still Max and Chloe, partners in time and crime.

Seeing Max smile made Chloe's heart quicken. Even if it was late in the night, it was like seeing the sun after being kept in the dark for so long.

Time seemed to freeze around them as they just held each other. Nothing more needed to be said in this instance. For now, everything was oddly peaceful as they lost themselves in the presence of the other. The need to touch was evident as the breeze brushed against them.

Behind Chloe, the dark blue of the sky faded, a gradient of blue to pink to yellow could be seen as morning rose. It was beautiful, almost surreal in this moment. The light shone on Chloe's head, highlighting every angle and curve on her face, it was as if Chloe was this picture of strength and beauty. The very sight made Max itch for her camera yet the idea sent a small pang through her.

Chloe's concerned tone cut through Max's train of thought, noticing the sadness that tinted blue eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing... I just wish I had my camera."

Chloe's eyes widened before a smile crossed her face, a familiar glint lit teal eyes. It was a look that promised adventure. "How about we get you that camera?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go on a vacation! Just the two of us."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could go to California. Maybe even New York. Anywhere you want."

"Well, I've never had the chance to really enjoy San Francisco before…"

"Hells yeah! We've even got a whole stack of cash! San Francisco is practically ours… well, until the cash runs out of course. Besides, I'm sure we can find a vintage camera in hipster-ville."

"I can already smell the Polaroid film and vinyl records."

"Ah this is going to be great! Maybe on the way back, I could take you to this place that overlooks the forest. You can see all the stars and stuff" Chloe's brows wiggled, the suggestion ringing clear between the two.

Max cocked an eyebrow "How romantic."

Chloe grinned "only for you."

"So, the camera was only a diversion. We're actually headed to make-out point?"

Chloe shrugged "It's all rage for teens now a days"

Max hummed, pretending to be in thought before a grin spread on her face. "Wind in my hair, and Alt-j playing while you drive… What more could a girl ask for?"

"Okay easy there buddy. I think we can come to a compromise. How about Daughter?"

The conversation ebbed and flowed as both fell in their natural dynamic. Once again, it was just Max and Chloe against the world. In what felt like weeks, there was hope. They could get though this, together.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, this chapter gets y'all in the feels. I tried my best to settle the conflict between Max and Chloe while also being real with Rachel. While there are no kisses, I'm happy that the chapter ended on a happy note. Feelsgoodman.

Fun fact: the conflict was going to last a lot longer but... I didn't like hurting while I write so...

Next chapter should be /a lot/happier ;^). Trust me, I'm very excited to start writing it. I've got a rough idea of it amongst... other things ;^).


	8. Goodbye

**A/N:** Not gonna lie, I got writer's block for this one. BUT I promised I would finish this fic before I start writing anything else.

This chapter is going to be pretty fluffy by my standards (I think that's a welcome change compared to all the angst I flung last chapter). To celebrate the recent fluffy development, I put in a little scene that should make a lot of people happy. Call it a little 'teaser' for what is to come ;^). Yes, I do mean that in both ways :D

* * *

If Max could describe her mornings, they'd usually be heavy with the weight of reality. The only option of escape from her guilt was sleep. For weeks, the only thing that she could look forward to at the end of the day was slumber. In blissful nothingness, nothing mattered; not even her emotions

The stillness of sleep was almost like Blackwell's hallway, frozen in time and stagnant. A sense of neutrality replaced sadness and happiness.

As time passed and as the distance between Chloe and her grew, sleep was becoming a bargain. Sometimes, when her shame threatened to choke her, Max saw faces in her dreams. Faces of those she'd killed.

Sometimes people would look at her with shame or disgust. Other times, they wouldn't even glance at her. Eventually, everyone looked the same, faces mixed into one entity, the epitome of her guilt.

But this time it was different. The past couple of weeks blurred as the distance between Chloe and Max closed, their dynamic ebbing and flowing naturally.

Surrounded in a warm embrace, her guilt couldn't touch her. It was as if every negative emotion disappeared with Chloe's touch.

Max's eyes blearily opened, the room blurring and sharpening before her. One thought crossed her mind: Today was the day of their road trip. A small smile lit up her face, Max had never been so happy to wake up until now.

Beside Max, Chloe continued to sleep peacefully, their faces only inches apart. The room was dimly lit, the first signs of sunlight only starting to rise. But even in the faint glow, Chloe was beautiful.

For a moment, Max just laid there, silently basking in Chloe's presence. Her hand absently traced Chloe's back in a slow caress, feeling the muscle beneath Chloe's lithe form. The arm wrapped around Max's waist tightened in response, as if they weren't close enough.

Max giggled at the gesture and snuggled closer to Chloe, taking a moment to just breathe. Her morning smelled of fresh linen and home, a familiar scent that was uniquely Chloe.

The change was still surreal even if it had been weeks, yet it was a welcome change. Instead of the weight of the world on her shoulders, Max took comfort in Chloe, an anchor in the storm.

Lying atop the drawer, the alarm's red numbers blared 4:30 am. Max had woken up before the alarm in her excitement. A smile slowly spread across her face, for the first time in weeks, she was lighter.

Max took her time just enjoying this small moment. In this instance, it was just her, resting peacefully in Chloe's presence. Even in the dim light of the room, Max silently marvelled at Chloe. Words failed her, she couldn't describe this moment.

The highlight of Chloe's jaw, the peace in that expression. The way tension seemed to fall away once Chloe lost herself in the embrace of sleep. All these things made Max speechless. All these things contained in a body that emanated an innate strength which still managed to ground Max even in slumber.

* * *

Chloe woke up, blearily blinking the sleep out of her eyes. The room slowly focused before her but the one thing that seemed to stand out was the shade of blue in front of her.

In front of Choe, Max laid curled in her arms while a smile made blue eyes even lighter, the colour of a clear sky. Chloe's heart melted at the sight, a grin spread on her face as she bent to brush a kiss atop Max's brow. Affection burning deep in her chest.

The past couple of weeks passed almost as if they were a dream. Even through the tell-tale signs of guilt, they spoke to each other. Slowly but surely, they'd heal together. The very fact made Chloe think that anything was possible. Especially since their small vacation was today.

The news of their road trip had come as a shock to William and Joyce. Chloe couldn't blame them, the tension between her and Max was almost palpable for weeks. When suddenly, the tension had just dissolved as if it were never there after that night in the woods.

Chloe's thoughts wandered to when her parents found out about their small trip. She could remember it like it happened mere moments ago. When in reality, it only happened a few days ago.

 _"We just got you back and you're already running off again?!" Joyce's disbelief rang clear. That motherly, almost nagging tone caught Chloe's ear. The very timbre managed to warm Chloe's heart, the worry in her mother's voice was unmistakable, but she still had to push on._

 _"Mom, please. It's just San Francisco!"_

 _Joyce huffed. "William, will you please tell your daughter that she can't just run off wherever and whenever she pleases."_

 _Both Price women looked at William. Chloe's gaze was hopeful while Joyce's was one of warning._

 _William was practically sweating where he stood under the pressure of their combined gazes. He couldn't meet their eyes and rubbed his neck, already looking sheepish. "I mean… Chloe barely got to go out of Arcadia so maybe a small road trip would be good for her..."_

 _A smile quickly spread across Chloe's face, her smile practically dazzling. "See? Dad agrees! Come on it's only 2 days!"_

 _"It's only San Francisco." Joyce muttered before shaking her head._

 _Joyce looked between the teal eyes that matched her own before relenting with a sigh. "Don't do anything stupid you here? I swear if anything bad happens to you, I will wring your neck myself"_

 _"Yes!" Chloe fist pumped, a triumphant smile lighting her face. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be carefu-"_

 _Joyce held her hand up, stopping Chloe mid-sentence. "On one condition, you have someone to accompany you."_

 _The sentence didn't stop Chloe's smile. In fact, that grin grew smug. "Done and done."_

 _Joyce gazed back at her skeptically, already regretting her decision. The glint in Chloe's eyes making her worry and the trip hadn't even started yet. "All the more reason to worry."_

 _"Relax. Look I promise I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll even get you some of those fancy chocolates you like…" Chloe waggled her eyebrows for full-effect._

 _Joyce inwardly groaned before sighing. "Just… ugh hurry before I change my mind. Who are you bringing?"_

 _Chloe's voice went quiet, the volume marking her innate nervousness "Max."_

 _Instead of Joyce speaking, William looked at his daughter curiously. "Weren't you two at each others' throats a couple days ago? I swear, you could cut the tension with a butter knife."_

 _Chloe rubbed her neck sheepishly, eager to get away from the subject. "We hashed things out and even though things haven't been perfect… it's been pretty damn good so far."_

 _William studied Chloe, he picked up on the all the cues that signalled the anxiousness in his daughter's form. From the way Chloe mirrored his habit of rubbing her neck when nervous to the quiet of her voice. He spoke his words carefully. "Define 'pretty damn good'."_

 _"We… talk things out now."_

 _"Alright then just… be careful." William knew that was as far as he was going to get but it was enough. As long as Chloe was happy, he was happy. He conceded with a small smile before his gaze fell to Max. "And Max… take care of her for me."_

 _Max chuckled a small smile playing on her lips before looking at Chloe. Blue eyes alight with fondness. "If anything, Chloe's been the one taking care of me."_

 _Chloe coughed, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Anyways, I think it's time we head off. We uhhh have to pack and stuff."_

 _William's gaze flickered between the two of them before something akin to understanding lit his face. William's eyes widened briefly before he spoke, almost hesitant. "Okay I'll just… go. Have fun you two." With that, he put his arm around Joyce's shoulders, ushering Joyce out of the room._

 _Chloe gazed curiously at the retreating form of her parents. William went from his usual self to suddenly acting awkward. Why did he keep glancing between her and Max? Chloe shook her head, she couldn't dwell on this, there was no time._

 _Instead Chloe grasped Max's hand and led her up the stairs, eagerness leading her farther and farther up into their room. The possibilities were endless and even if it were a short time, they could do anything. San Francisco was but a day away…_

The very memory put a smile on Chloe's face and she buried herself further in Max's embrace. Chloe breathed Max's scent, it was a mix of Chloe's shampoo and something unique only to Max. A scent that spoke of summer evenings and adventure.

"I can feel you smiling" Max whispered into Chloe's shoulder. The very movement made Chloe shiver.

Chloe whispered into the shell of Max's ear, her voice a deep rumble from sleep. "What do you think is making me smile?"

Max shivered at the sensation and hummed, pretending to be in thought. "Me?"

"Bingo." Chloe punctuated that one word with a kiss atop Max's hair before pulling away. Only to lean in and kiss soft lips.

The action was so simple, yet the kiss made Chloe's head spin all the same. It was Max's presence, it was the fresh scent of Max, the sensation of that small body pressed against her, beneath her. All of it was proof that Max was here. Max was hers. The very thought made her dizzy with happiness, Chloe didn't know it was possible to be this happy.

It was as if Chloe was drunk solely on Max. All the weed in the world paled in comparison to this moment.

They were so close yet never close enough. Even with the push and pull of lips against each other, it was never enough.

Thin fingers weaved themselves through blue hair. Almost hesitantly, Max tugged Chloe closer, as if one touch would shatter this moment.

Max traced over the dip and curve of Chloe's back, the warmth of that caress unmistakable, just memorizing the feel of Chloe. Under Max's touch, Chloe shivered. Everything felt right.

Max's touch was tentative in its exploration as it delved to frame Chloe's sides. Each rib lightly grazed in a feather-light touch. Even if the touch was so light it left Chloe wanting more.

Chloe's hand drifted from its place on Max's waist to the faded shirt Max wore, fingers dancing on the edge of material. Showing what she couldn't put into words.

Max broke away from the kiss, softly panting as unfocused blue eyes flickered back and forth between teal.

Chloe gulped, trying to form words. Her mind racing at the possibilities. She was only an inch away from touching warm skin. Her mind was foggy as she desperately tried to put her actions into words.

"Can I touch you?" Chloe's words were a hot whisper against Max's lips.

Max let out a shuddering breath at the sensation. Even if a moment had just passed by, time seemed to slow before Max consented with a nod.

So many things could have been said but none could have described how Chloe felt in this moment.

Their lips met once more, Chloe trying to express her gratitude through every touch, every movement. She wanted to tell Max how grateful she was to be able to touch her. She wanted to tell Max how much she appreciated the vulnerability shown only to her. But Chloe couldn't. Not now at least.

Chloe's fingers delved beneath the fabric of Max's shirt and slowly crept upwards, relishing in the smooth skin beneath her palm. She traced a path from the curve of Max's belly, coming achingly close to the swell of a chest.

Chloe broke the kiss needing a moment to breathe, her mind blanking as instinct guided her motions. Slowly, she kissed the smooth skin of Max's cheek and delved lower as her hand finally cupped Max's breast.

Chloe groaned against the column of Max's neck, leaving marks in her wake. Beneath Chloe's palm, the tip of Max's breast stiffened into a peak that Chloe slowly teased. Even if Chloe couldn't see it, she could still feel.

Max whimpered at the sensation of Chloe's thumb brushing against her nipple. Every gasp, every moan that Max let out made Chloe spiral deeper into an oblivion of love and lust, the taste of Max's skin was infectious.

Chloe teetered on the precipice of madness—

BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm blared maniacally, cutting through Chloe's train of thought.

That was it. The moment was ruined. The very fact made Chloe want to just throw the damn alarm clock out the window. Gingerly, she broke away panting only to basically slam her hand down against the offending clock.

Max panted as she stared at the ceiling in a daze, a light blush dusted her face. Max's voice was hoarse as she spoke. "Wh-Huh?"

Chloe sat down on the other side of the bed, burying her head in her hands. She tried to gather her thoughts, yet her mind remained clouded, heat creeping up her cheeks. Chloe's words came out choked, it pained her to leave the Max's touch. "We… should probably get ready if we're going to make it to San Francisco."

"R-right. You're right. I'll just… get ready."

Chloe went to grab her clothes on the dresser, the warmth faded from her skin as the cold of the morning crept in. Max's hair had already been messy from but now… Now she had sex hair. The very sight made Chloe's heart pound. Idly, Chloe wondered what would have happened if they weren't interrupted.

No. Bad Chloe. San Francisco first, nasty thoughts later.

She gently extended her hand for Max to take and together they went downstairs for breakfast.

The wood creaked beneath their steps as they went to the kitchen. Soon the kitchen was filled with the sounds of breakfast. Even if Joyce was the reigning champion of food, it didn't stop them from whipping up an omelette and some coffee.

They worked perfectly together, as they always did. Chloe chopped the vegetable as Max busied herself with the coffee. The gurgle of the percolator and the smell of coffee wafted through the air while Chloe's knife made quick work of the vegetables.

Chloe took a quick break, taking an instance to enjoy the calm. She turned around to see how Max was doing and froze. The scene was so simple, it was just Max pouring coffee into both their mugs, yet it still left Chloe breathless.

Sunlight flowed through the curtains and cast highlights on brown hair. Max donned Chloe's faded 'Fire Walk' shirt that barely grazed the tops of her thighs. But Max didn't care, neither of them did. The only thing that mattered was each other's presence. Even if Max's back was towards Chloe, the domesticity of it all was still shocking.

In this instance, Chloe couldn't help but think how she wouldn't mind seeing such a sight again… or maybe for the next couple of years.

Chloe's train of thought drifted to an idea of the future. A future where they could just be Max and Chloe without the weight of their sins rearing its ugly head. A future where the marks of time couldn't touch them.

Deep inside, Chloe knew this was impossible but maybe… just maybe it could happen. It was as if hope dashed away her doubts and for a second anything seemed possible.

Max chuckled as she stirred the milk in the coffee, her back still facing Chloe. "You're staring."

The grin spread quickly across Chloe's face at being caught before instinct guided her actions. Soon her arms wrapped around Max's waist, pressing herself against Max's back, the vegetables lying forgotten on the opposite countertop.

Chloe buried herself in the crook of Max's neck. Her words were spoken quietly against smooth skin. "Seeing you now, wearing my shirt and making breakfast… It all got me thinking."

"About what?"

Chloe hummed for one more moment, just appreciating Max's form against her own and the tranquil atmosphere. Even when they had to leave soon, even if time still existed where uncertainty brewed, she had never been so relaxed.

Chloe's spilled from her mouth. "About the future. Maybe when everything settles… We could get our own place and—" Chloe paused, the weight of her words catching up to her.

As if she were burned, Chloe broke away from her hold on Max's waist, putting distance between them. "Sorry I didn't—I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything..."

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, she was usually confident in the face of conflict. For god's sake she went head first into a destructive storm but right now… she couldn't even speak a single word without making things even more awkward.

Can the earth just swallow me up? Just… Save me from my awkwardness.

"I'd like that too."

Max's voice made Chloe's head shoot up, surprise plain as day on her face. It was a moment before Chloe found her voice. "Huh?"

A small smile made its way across Max's face, her words spoken quietly. "I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it before." Max continued. "Maybe a nice place in LA… I mean, we're already living together… Kinda? All that's left is to actually get a place of our own and well… money."

"Ah yes, the broke millennial life strikes again. But hey we still have cash for that fancy camera of yours."

"Of course, that's the whole point of this trip."

"… I mean that and make-out point."

Max rolled her eyes, smacking Chloe lightly on the arm in a feather light touch.

The very gesture made Chloe grin, her words coming out jokingly, a sharp contrast from the weeks before. "Love you too."

Together they cooked, Chloe chopped the veggies as Max prepped the omelette and soon they had breakfast. Even if it wasn't a massive feast, they still made something delicious.

They ate in comfortable silence together until the sound of footsteps echoed through the quiet. Just from the sound and the pressure of step on wood, Chloe already knew who it was.

Rachel gingerly made her way down the stairs, her movements sluggish. It was clear she had just woken up, blonde hair sticking up in odd places. Chloe had to stifle a chuckle, Blackwell's perfect student still had a notorious bed head.

"Morning, sunshine." Amusement coating Chloe's tone.

Rachel grumbled what sounded like 'morning' before pausing at the foot of the stairs, only to rub the sleep from her eyes. "You think I'd miss saying bye to you guys? Hell no."

"You sure about that? You seem pretty tired."

"I swear I'm the biggest morning person you'll ever meet." The sarcasm clear in Rachel's voice.

Chloe shook her head, a wry grin on her face. It was good to see Rachel's sarcasm coming back. The past few weeks after the confession had been… strained at best.

For days on end, Rachel was more reclusive. In front of Chloe's family and Max, Rachel was still the epitome of charm. Her jokes, her sarcasm, everything seemed alright and deep inside, Chloe wanted to believe that everything was okay. Yet by the end of the day, Rachel would spend hours on end just in her room, lying on the bed.

Something was off. In the few times Chloe would catch dull amber eyes gazing at her, the emotions in those eyes ranged from sadness to hurt and sometimes just pensiveness.

But just when their eyes would meet, Rachel's hurt would vanish as if it were never there. Emotion quickly covered up by the façade of charisma. The mask back in place.

To anyone who saw this, it was as if nothing had happened. But to Chloe, she knew, inside that Rachel was trying to cope by burying her emotions and coping. Rachel would wrack her head as to what just happened, just constantly reflecting on what could have been done.

She knew how Rachel coped. She knew how Rachel just continued to think on one problem and torture herself in the process. Round and round Rachel's thoughts would twirl until, in the dawn of chaos, acceptance and understanding rose. And maybe… just maybe closure would follow. At least that's what Chloe hoped.

"That smells good." Rachel's voice interrupted Chloe's train of thought.

"It is. Want some?" Max said as she offered the last omelette.

"I can't pass up a free breakfast" Rachel winked and scarfed down the breakfast. She paused mid-bite. "Damn that's good."

"Thanks. Maybe if we added some avocado, we could really hipster it up a notch."

Rachel's gaze trailed to the coffee mug cradled in Max's hand. "I'm disappointed in you, Max. Serving coffee in regular mugs? A true hipster would have busted out the mason jars." Rachel tsked yet a grin lit her face.

The past couple of days had gone awkwardly to say the least. But gradually, things started to improve. It was easy to fall into Rachel's charms. Despite all the conflict, one thing never changed, Rachel was still easy to talk to. And soon Max found herself lulled by the natural ease of Rachel's aura.

Just seeing Rachel and Max warmed Chloe's heart. They finally got to meet and talk. Just as expected, they got along pretty damn well.

Breakfast was a short affair and soon, Max and Chloe had gathered up their suitcases. They weren't the nicest suitcases, in fact, they were old enough to reflect the cabin's age. The handle of the bag was worn as Chloe lifted it into the bed of her truck. A slight breeze drifted through the air bringing the scent of pine with it. Morning twilight disappeared as the dark blue of the sky slowly transitioned to a deep blue.

Chloe turned around to get the last bag that laid on the foot of the door. Rachel casually leaned at the frame of the door.

Rachel spoke quietly. "I've seen you smile more these past few weeks than all the time I've known you."

Chloe froze, the bag gripped tightly in her hand. It seemed an eternity before she spoke, just processing Rachel's words. "Are you… are you ok with that?"

"Honestly, it hurt the past couple of weeks but… seeing that smile on your face… If Max makes you that happy why should I be pissed or sad?" Amber looked into teal, a wry grin playing on Rachel's face. "I'm happy for you Chloe. I'm happy that you have someone like Max."

Chloe quietly studied Rachel's form, from her loose stance to the genuine look in those eyes, instead of emptiness, those eyes gained back some of its vibrance. In its essence, this moment was sincere. Rachel was happy for her and just being able to see Rachel heal. It all left Chloe breathless.

"Thank you. Just being able to see you and Max finally meet and talk…" Chloe's words came out almost choked. "I know the last couple weeks have been rough and I'm so sorr—"

Rachel shushed her, placing a finger on Chloe's lips. "I don't want anymore apologies. The only thing I want to hear is how nice a time you had in San Francisco with Max" Rachel waggled her eyebrows, the suggestive tone ringing between the two of them.

Chloe rolled of her eyes but the flush on her cheeks was telling, a small smile played on her lips. "Goodbye, Rachel."

Gently, Chloe took Rachel in her arms, it was a hug that spoke of happiness and hope. A warm embrace that spoke of a mutual understanding.

"Bye, Chloe."

* * *

The road seemed to flow by as if the truck merely floated on pavement. Max gazed at the view outside the window, trees melded together in a sea of green as they zoomed down the highway. The music drifted throughout the ride, a mix that shifted between indie and rock.

The sun was only starting to rise, painting the forest in its golden glow. Beside her, Chloe was focused on the road, one hand on the wheel while the other grasped Max's hand in a gentle hold. A small smile graced Chloe's face the whole ride.

It was amazing to see Chloe's growth. From the scowl that accompanied protective snark to the carefree smile that reminded Max of her youth. Just being able to grow alongside Chloe left Max incredibly happy. That's all she ever wanted, to be there for Chloe come what may. They could overcome any obstacle solely because they were together.

Blue eyes drifted towards the hand that didn't grasp Chloe's own. In the previous timeline, with one flick of her wrist, time would bend. Yet Max never knew the consequences of her actions until everything fell right through her fingers. Every moment becoming meaningless.

A morbid sense of curiosity filled Max. She could still remember how time sat in the palm of her hand and for a small amount of time, she blocked out the sounds of the radio and the sensation of Chloe's hand and just focused.

Distantly, Max could sense the threads of time. It was almost alive as it swirled around her, settling lightly in her hand. The very action came almost naturally, the slight pulse in her temple a clear indication of what was to come.

Max stopped abruptly. The truth of what just happened, chilling her to the very core. She wished in her deepest of hearts that she could no longer control time. Yet here she was, the sheer force of time settling in her hand.

She just had a moment of knowing. Even if Max could control time, the very fabric of time was no longer strong, instead it was weak like a thread. With one more change, Max knew it would lead to chaos. Another storm could even come or worse… One more shift could cause the fabric of time to rip itself apart once more. The possibility of history repeating sending a deep stab of dread in her form.

"Holy shit Max what happened? You've gone pale."

Max looked from her hand to the face of the girl she was willing to sacrifice everything for. In teal eyes, worry shone clearly and for a moment, Max was unsure of whether or not to speak the truth.

No. I promised I'd be honest. Yet anxiety still gripped her heart.

Max took a deep breath before exhaling, trying to steady the race of her thoughts. "I think I can still control time."


	9. Fall

**TRIGGER WARNING: CHLOE HAS A PANIC ATTACK IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **A/N:** I think the panic attack was necessary for the development of both characters. I feel like while Max has gone through a lot of stuff and we do see Chloe act as a support, we don't really see Chloe hurting and Max picking her up. I wanted this chapter to show how they build off each other.

* * *

The truck came to a halting screech, the very movement nearly giving both passengers whiplash.

Chloe's grip on Max's hand tightened, almost painful. Her voice coming out a whisper. "No…"

For once, Max was lost. "I sensed it Chloe, right there in my hand. Before, time was stronger but now it's weak and… I don't know what to do."

One thought struck Chloe in the chaos of consequences. The possibility was all too real. "Is there going to be another storm?"

"It's kind of like the space time continuum is still trying to heal itself. I think one more change is what it'll take to cause another storm or… something else." Max said.

"And what is that something else?"

"I don't know yet."

There was still a possibility that the unknown was worse than the storm. So much worse, that Chloe couldn't imagine it.

There was only one solution to the unknown. A solution that both of them knew all too well. The oath was never spoken out loud, simply a mutual understanding the two shared. Even if they never found out whether Chloe had her powers, they both swore to never try.

Moments passed before Max spoke. "I think we should continue what we're doing. We don't use the powers, whether you or I have it."

The doubt in Chloe's voice was evident. "But what if…"

"It won't." Max's tone was decisive, the only sure thing in this moment.

"How do you know?"

"Because we're careful. Because I hope."

"But what if that's not enough?"

"Nothing will happen because I won't let it happen. Not to you. Not anymore." Max's words were confident, the tone almost made Chloe want to believe yet the doubt still echoed in Chloe's heart.

"Okay" Chloe whispered.

The rest of the ride passed by in silence, the tension almost palpable. In the stillness, Chloe's thoughts continued to spiral no matter how much she wanted to believe Max. The uncertainty was clear, there were so many what ifs. But one question stood out.

"Tell me one thing then." Chloe's words were quiet, almost a welcome cure to the stillness that pervaded the car.

"What is it?"

"If something were to happen to me, would you be able to let that happen?"

For a long time, Max didn't speak as if she never heard the question. Max's words were a whisper that Chloe strained to hear.

"I don't know.

* * *

The road slipped by them as morning turned to starlight. Hours had passed since they had discovered the truth. Trying to fill the silence with small-talk was useless. Only when hunger ached low in their stomachs did Chloe come to find a resting spot.

The road twisted and turned until they passed the greens of the forest into a mountainous small town. Houses were sparse and sat on the sides of the mountains which were covered by oak or pine. At the base of the mountains was the quiet activity of the town.

Barely any cars were on the road and soon they found a humble diner. The diner looked similar to the Two Whales but instead of warm blue, there was an interior of garnet that decorated the booths and the walls. The only company in sight were a few truckers who stopped to rest or cops on their break.

A waitress eyed them warily as they sat down. Chloe looked at the menu, nothing specifically grabbed her attention. When their food came, an array of the classic American breakfast, even that merely tasted bland. Time seemed to slow as minutes were hours; the truth was a constant presence.

They ate in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the TV just behind Chloe. On the screen, a news reporter continued to drone on. Chloe almost blocked out the monotone voice until one sentence managed to chill her to the bone.

"In other news, Arcadia Bay is now recovering after the devastation of the recent storm. We join you live in the aftermath of what was one of America's biggest storms."

A woman dressed in finery appeared amongst the debris, a sharp contrast between the outside world and the Bay. "I'm currently standing amongst what was once the prestigious Blackwell Academy. In place of the site for aspiring artists lies a graveyard."

Behind the news woman, the statue had collapsed while the building barely held together. The whole scene looked as if one breeze would topple everything.

"Although weeks have passed, there seem to be no survivors. Environmental scientists are still trying to figure out just how Arcadia Bay in particular was hit with this catastrophe. So far, the answer continues to elude them."

The familiar weight of guilt settled once more. No matter how much time passed, they would never be free from the weight of their sins.

Chloe tensed, her hands clenched the water glass in an iron grip. Max placed her hand over Chloe's in a silent ask. In that moment, Chloe couldn't meet blue eyes as her form trembled.

Her eyes focused on the table yet nothing at all. In this moment the world continued to spin beneath Chloe's feet as shame clawed at her throat, the pressure was dizzying.

That look in Max's face silently implored Chloe to speak. Yet words wouldn't come out of Chloe's mouth. She was frozen as if time stopped.

Nothing happened. The news castor continued to drone on and on as the subject of Arcadia Bay vanished, already old news. Yet in this moment, Chloe was helpless to her rising panic.

All at once, Max was her saviour with only 5 simple words. "Let's get out of here."

Chloe could only nod. With one last squeeze of Chloe's hand, Max dashed off to the waitress and paid. The only thing that mattered was escape.

Chloe almost didn't notice Max practically running to the waitress. Only when she felt the warmth of Max's hand tugging her out of the diner did Chloe realized they were walking. Instead of the tiled floor, her footsteps padded across the concrete until they stood behind the diner.

The sky was an inky black by the time they got out of the diner, but the breeze and open air was welcome.

In this instance, Chloe just wanted to be strong. She wanted to support Max, yet here, where her guilt reached her, she was weak. It was a struggle to hold back the tears as trembles wracked Chloe's body.

Blue eyes flickered back and forth between Chloe's. "Breathe with me." Max's voice was almost begging.

Chloe's mind was foggy, helpless to her own emotions. Her voice came out a defeated whisper, the weight of her actions threatened to crush her. "I can't."

There was no hiding from her guilt, no matter what Chloe did, she had no control. She was helpless.

"You can. You've gone through all of this and look, you're still here. With me." Max's voice was distant, yet the words were steadying.

Max's hand went to grasp Chloe's forearm, the slight tremble that went through Chloe's arm was telling but the touch was grounding. "Just breathe. Please."

The action was so simple, yet in this moment, it was like trying to breathe in water. Even if Chloe knew that Max was right, she was a slave to the rush of water, the sheer depth of her guilt.

Chloe's thoughts centered on Max; the gentle timbre of her voice, the rise and fall of her chest and the sound of her breathing. After what felt like years, their breathing matched.

Chloe's thoughts continued to race but at least Max's voice clear instead of distant.

"Let's play a game." Max said.

"What kind of game?"

"I'll ask a math problem and you answer. If you get everything right… you can pick the music for the whole road trip." Max tried to manage the ghost of a smile despite the circumstances.

The question struck Chloe as odd. Max hates math. Why did she ask me this?

Chloe breathed, the distraction was welcome. "Okay."

"I left the waitress 50$. The bill was 22$. What's the change?"

Several moments passed before Chloe answered the question. Her thoughts gradually centering before she answered, her breathing slightly less heavy. "28$."

"Good. How much is a 10% tip?'

"2.20$"

"How much should I have given her?"

"24.20$"

As the game progressed, the answers came quicker to Chloe. The beat of her heart calmed and her thoughts quieted until there was only them. The only sounds were the quiet hum of the street light above.

Just like that, Max managed to ground her; an anchor in the midst of a tsunami.

Chloe closed her eyes, as she slumped against the wall of the diner. Her panic faded and only sadness remained. "Thank you."

Chloe hadn't realized she had been crying until Max brushed away the tears that wetted her cheeks.

Minutes passed before Chloe opened her eyes, gazing everywhere but Max before she spoke. "It's different you know? Seeing that after all this time, nothing really changed."

The words left Chloe so easily. "Sometimes I wish that I could just forget."

"Do you really want to forget everything that happened?" Max's expression was one of sorrow as she brushed a stray tear with her thumb.

"I want to forget everything but you."

"Whether it's good or bad, I don't think anything should be forgotten because…" Max paused to cup Chloe's face, seeing the emotions that raged in teal. At this moment, Max was the one person that grounded Chloe. "Because our actions made us who we are. Everything that we've been through lead us to this moment and I wouldn't change any of it."

Deep inside, Chloe knew that Max was right. Yet a selfish part of her just wanted to hide away from the truth. Maybe she could hide in the comfort of Max's presence. But with Max here, that presence almost gave Chloe the courage to face the weight of her actions.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

The self-doubt crept on Chloe. Her actions didn't matter. Whether she could build a wall between her and the world; everything was meaningless. Chloe was helpless to her guilt.

Chloe's words came out a broken whisper, a fresh wave of tears pricked at her eyes. "Because I'm weak. Because this… all of this was my fault and it didn't hit me until now. Seeing everything on the news, I…"

Max shook her head, tenderly brushing another tear that rolled down Chloe's cheek. "No, you're so strong and I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you. None of us -Rachel, William or Joyce- would have been here if it wasn't for you. You saved all of us."

"But at what cost? You told me yourself, I shouldn't have fucked around with time and now… God, Max... So many people died all because of my selfishness."

The truth lied open in front of them and for once, Max grew quiet. The silence pervaded before Max spoke once more, a resoluteness in her tone. "Would you change any of it?"

"No." That was the only answer Chloe was sure of. "No matter the good or the bad, I never regretted a moment and that's never happened before and I… Max, I'm so scared."

"I know, and the future is so uncertain now. But I think we're part of something bigger than us, yet we've managed to stand through everything together."

That was as close to the truth as Max could get. Through and through they were just two people that wanted to be together; a love that transcended romance. Words couldn't quantify Max's emotions. To describe it with words would belittle the love she felt.

Time after time, they caught each other. Where one fell, the other carried until they could walk side by side as equals.

"Even if there's nothing we can do about the past, even if we never intended this to happen. We've still got the present. Time will always exist but now, we know what will happen." Max said.

Chloe let Max's words wash over her, like a balm on a fresh burn. They still had some form of control, the very fact soothed the rising panic within Chloe's form. As quick as it came, panic faded and only fatigue remained.

Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her into a hug that spoke of safety. Chloe took the time just enjoying the comfort of Max's embrace, the sheer connection of human contact. In all her years, Chloe had never felt so safe.

Chloe's words were a whisper, spoken against the crown of Max's head, the revelation was clear. "The powers never mattered, it's how the power is used."

"Exactly."

* * *

Eventually they broke apart, the day's events tired out Chloe. The whole scene was only minutes yet still exhausting.

Max sensed Chloe's fatigue. "Let's get some rest."

Chloe could only nod, exhaustion seeping into her bones. "Okay."

Across the diner was a small motel with only a single level. The building looked as barren as the town but anything with a bed was welcome.

The whole experience was out of body except for the warm pressure of Max's hand. That touch was the only sure thing in this moment.

The inn-keep eyed them warily, but Chloe paid no attention as the two lugged their bags across the hall. Time seemed stagnant until they were in the bedroom where a single bed laid in the center. Not even bothering to kick off her shoes, Chloe sat on the old mattress, her feet dangled off the bed as she took a moment to just relax.

Chloe's breathing evened out, she closed her eyes, already at the precipice of sleep, until the mattress dipped under Max's weight. Without thinking, Chloe laid her head on Max's lap. Blearily, Chloe opened her eyes as fingers carded through her hair. The very touch reminding her of the events that happened in the night.

"Thank you. I've never had someone help me during… that." Chloe said.

"I just wanted to be there for you, Chloe. I always have."

Chloe's closed her eyes, the words came as easy as breathing. "It's so weird being this vulnerable. I haven't been this… open in a while. Ever since my Dad died, I couldn't trust anyone… until now."

Those words were an unwritten fact that Max knew all too well. Ever since William died, Chloe always managed to set an invisible wall between her and the rest of the world especially after Max left. Betrayal scarred her but slowly, Chloe let those walls fall and Max could see the girl from her past. The girl that loved freely with a smile.

Max paused, taking a moment to just process Chloe's words. The revelation was quiet yet still hit Max like a punch to the gut. In Chloe's words lied a deep mutual trust that was shared between the two, a trust that Chloe placed in Max without a second thought or glance.

It was a gift just to see Chloe be this open. A gift that Max would never take for granted again. All those years missed with Chloe, made her determined to make this time last.

A stab of guilt went through Max, even if she had apologized, those 5 years still weighed heavy on her conscience.

"Thank you for trusting me. I know how hard these past years must have been. And I know I apologized but… I want to continue being there for you. I want to make up for those 5 years and more. And I never thought this was possible but I'm so glad to see you." Max said.

Chloe shook her head, a wry grin in place. "Even when I've just gone through a panic attack, I'm still happy. Tired but happy. And it's all because of you. You make me happy."

Those words were everything Max wanted to hear yet never knew she wanted. Her heart ached at Chloe's words.

The familiar prickle of tears gathered and soon they spilled freely on Max's cheeks, a drop landed on Chloe's skin. Chloe's eyes opened in shock, worry clouding her gaze.

Max shook her head, a bright smile in place. "Happy tears. I promise."

Chloe chuckled softly before reaching up to brush the tears off Max's cheeks. "God when did we turn into such mush balls?"

A moment of silence passed before Max spoke. "The same goes for me too."

"What do you mean?"

"You make me happy. I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone but you." The words came so easy to Max. The change was surreal to see when, just weeks ago, Max wouldn't have dared to utter her emotions.

But here, in these moments with Chloe, the words came easy to Max. Subjects that were almost forbidden to speak of, the conflict that brewed within their forms, everything could be spoken in open honesty.

When Max looked into those familiar eyes, when she saw the emotion flit across Chloe's face, her heart swelled. When their eyes met, Chloe looked at her with a gentle fondness that was almost unimaginable. The very sight struck Max, yet no surprise came.

Max's hand caressed through soft blue hair. Chloe's eyes were closed as her chest rose and fell with the promise of sleep.

Despite the events of the evening, in the dim light of the room where Chloe's head was cradled on Max's lap, Max just knew yet the words never came out.

 _I'm in love with her._

* * *

Chloe woke up to a comforting warmth behind her. Oddly, she was so refreshed even after last night. Her hand drifted down as she traced the arm that wrapped around her waist before settling on the hand that rested against her stomach.

She continued to close her eyes, just relishing in the feel of Max holding her. In that hold, spoke a safety that Chloe never thought she could feel. The very warmth from an embrace stapled Chloe's belief that anything was possible if they were together.

In the storm of panic, where the guilt threatened to choke her, Max stood strong. The innate courage and strength that grew within Max warmed Chloe's heart. They were slowly growing together.

Deep inside, they both knew the purpose of this trip. The goal wasn't to just get Max's camera. This trip was supposed to heal them. Years could pass before they ever truly healed yet even if that never happened, they healed together.

Max stirred behind Chloe, the soft pressure of lips grazed the crown of Chloe's head. The small gesture brought a smile to her face.

Chloe turned around and studied the face of the one person that meant the most to her. Max's lips slightly parted as brown hair was a tousled mess on the pillow. The scene was so simple, leaving Chloe longing for their future.

 _I'm in love with her._

But even that simple fact was useless. No matter how much she saw Max and that same shade of sky that reflected pure emotion; Chloe fell faster with every second that passed.

She loved how Max was always so sure about herself. In the face of conflict, Max had an innate courage that showed itself. Whatever happened, Max always stayed true to herself and to others.

Cobalt eyes opened blearily, the very shade causing a deep nostalgia to rise in Chloe. A shade that spoke of clear skies and her childhood, of innocence and hope.

Chloe's voice came out gruff with sleep "Hey."

Max grinned at the tone. "Morning. Did you sleep alright?"

Chloe's smile was genuine with a touch of morning fatigue. "I've never been better."

"About last night…"

"We haven't even slept together and I'm already getting the talk? Wow you work fast, Caulfield."

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious, do you still want to go to San Francisco? Or do you want to rest a bit more? Panic attacks are really draining, and I don't want to stress you out or anything."

Chloe's heart melted at Max's concern. She always puts others ahead of herself, no matter who.

Teal eyes held a softness that Max was still unaccustomed to. Regardless of how many times Chloe looked at Max or spoke; the gentleness in that gaze was always a contrast from the girl who used to keep others back with a wall of sarcasm.

"I still want to go to San Francisco. If anything, I should be asking whether you're ready or not."

"Ready for what?"

Chloe triumphantly smirked "Actual music that isn't indie-folk."

Max's eyes widened before she gave an exasperated sigh.

Chloe waggled her eyebrows. "Now… About last night…"

Max shook her head, but Chloe didn't miss the smile that threated to grow on Max's face. "Ugh let's just go already."

And with that, they dressed up quickly and got to the truck. The sky was clear and blue, the sign of a new day. Today they'd arrive in San Francisco and with every mile that passed, was another step closer to healing, together.

* * *

A/N: I think it will be a while before the next update. I'm trying to decide on whether I go back aaall the way from 'Enter the Storm' to 'Time after Time' and edit/update things because certain sections made me... cringe. Let's just say, I could have rephrased and described A LOT more.

On a side note, did anyone see how I put the title into the actual fic? ;^)


	10. Love

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK? That's right, I am finally back after a couple months. University has been kicking my ass and the tea has been exceptionally hot this semester. Anyways, I'm very happy to bring y'all this chapter. I was thinking of waiting until Christmas but I couldn't do it. You've all waited long enough.

This chapter was one of the longest chapters I've ever written and I couldn't be happier. I really struggled with the start of this chapter but it's kind of funny because this became the longest chapter I've ever written. To be honest, I debated splitting the chapter into 2 but it didn't look good. By the way, the line breaks are a change in perspective (basically the perspective bounces between Chloe and Max). Once again thank you all for your patience and I think y'all will find a pleasant surprise halfway into the chapter ;^).

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAD AN EXPLICIT SEX SCENE BUT DUE TO FF'S POLICIES, I CANNOT POST IT. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE EXPLICIT VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER (which I really recommend you check out), PLEASE GO TO THE AO3 LINK ENDING WITH: /** **works/11992716/chapters/39630969**

* * *

"So… How's your vacation with Max going?"

Chloe didn't have to see Rachel to know of the expression her best friend wore, an image clear as day as those lips upturned slightly, amber eyes sparkling with playful mirth.

"I mean… we just had a really deep moment. That's all." _I'm also basically in love with her but we'll cross that bridge when it happens._

"Should I bring the U-haul or will your truck suffice?" Rachel's voice was slightly distorted over the phone line, but the innuendo was clear

"Please stop." Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose, yet a small smile played on her lips. "Nothing happened it's just been… she's really sweet."

Chloe didn't want to say what happened between Max and her. It was an intimate moment, just between the two of them where Max silently held her as she slowly broke down.

Once the words left Chloe she couldn't help her eyes falling on the figure on the bed. Tangled in brown sheets, Max was peacefully asleep, her face free from any stress. The very sight made Chloe itch to just delve beneath the sheets once more and draw Max close, already missing the warmth she emanated.

"—loe? Earth to Chloe? Do you read me?"

"Huh what?"

"You're staring at Max, aren't you?" Rachel's tone was joking, it was almost heartwarming to hear that jovial tone. "Oh my God Chloe, you useless lesbian. I was asking if you could bring some souvenirs."

"Yeah. Sure. Fine."

"For the love of—" Rachel took a deep breath before sighing. "Look, just go back to being gay and have a good vacay. You deserve it."

Chloe couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "Sorry sorry. I promise I'll get you all the crystals and incense you could possibly want."

With that the phone call ended and once more Chloe was alone with Max. Quietly, she padded against the carpeted floors of their motel.

It was evident that the motel was cheap. Plainly decorated with only a dresser, a desk and a TV that was clearly from the 80's. The furniture was an old mahogany while the walls were painted a gaudy yellow. All in all, it was a tacky mess but none of this mattered. The only thing that mattered was that they were right in the heart of San Francisco, a place which hummed with life.

Ocean eyes fluttered open as Chloe planted a kiss on Max's brow.

For a moment, Chloe didn't know what to say. The sheer journey with Max was unique in its own way.

There was always something so fascinating about going somewhere different. For years, Chloe would fantasize about leaving Arcadia behind and just travelling, whether it was with Max or Rachel, Chloe craved freedom from the mundane.

The opportunity to just break away from everyday routine was rare and usually resulted in failure. But with Max here, the impossible happened. They were finally in a place that wasn't Arcadia; where there was actually _change_ from the normal.

With every second spent with Max, it felt like the possibilities were endless. Maybe there was in infinite amount of possibilities with the way time worked and their luck.

"Wake up, hippie. We have to get that fancy camera of yours." Chloe said.

Max 's eyes fluttered open, only to level Chloe with a stare that made Victoria's pretentiousness look humble. "It's not just any camera. It's a _Polaroid_ 600 okay? It's a genuinely—"

"Yes, Max I know how much you nut over cameras. Now come on, get your ass out of bed and into those generic chlorine bleached jeans of yours."

"Looks like someone is happy."

"I am. For once, I've got you all too myself without the universe trying to fuck up my life. I'm takin this break."

Max sighed before shaking her head, a small smile in place. "Lead the way."

* * *

"This is… definitely the place." Max's words left her in a breathless whisper.

Chloe knew that look, the same look of wonder as Max silently marveled at the sheer sight of the vintage shop. Chloe could already hear the gears turning in Max's head. She knew Max could already see the age of the building within, with its slightly peeling white paint and the expanse of light bulbs that lit up the room.

The scent of incense and musk drifted through the store. The whole area was a mix of old and new, metal and wood interwove to create a modern rustic feel. With one look, the store radiated a comforting, almost homey feel.

Lining the walls were wooden shelves, fully stacked with old technology, retro and almost forgotten. Typewriters, vintage clothing, knick-knacks, you name it. All these items were arranged in organized chaos. But all this paled in comparison to the wall of Polaroid cameras _._

There were a lot of things Max thought were beautiful. It was only natural that she'd find the beauty in every shot and scene.

But this place wasn't just beautiful, it was aesthetic, the very definition of a hipsters' wet dream. Complete with Syd Matters playing in the background. The very fact made Chloe want to gag and smile at the same time.

The moment they entered the store, Max by-passed everything, practically making a beeline for the instant cameras.

Chloe merely followed, a fond smile on her face.

"Oh my God this is an original Polaroid One Step, I—Wow it's in beautiful condition…" Max rambled, lost to the vintage aesthetic.

Chloe zoned out, just eager to enjoy the happy energy Max exuded. Although the time they spent together was filled with happiness, there was always a shadow of guilt that never truly went away, no matter how long they spent rationalizing and vowing to change. The facts would never change.

But seeing Max now, in her element, bathed in unbridled happiness was like seeing the first rays of sun after months of rain. And that's just what Max was, she was this beacon of light that not only attracted others, she managed to uplift them; not through words but through actions.

It was in the way Max carried herself, the way she spoke and the way she felt. It was as if with one look, she could just understand Chloe, strip away every wall and leave her bare.

Chloe's gaze drifted to the shelves of cameras before her eyes settled on a particular camera.

Chloe raised the camera, inspecting it in the light. "Hey, isn't this like my father's camera?"

"WHAT?" Max gasped and instantly she was back beside Chloe.

Chloe inspected the camera, keen on matching every detail with her father's. "Yeah this is definitely it."

* * *

Max studied the camera before her. From the colour of the camera right down to the flat-shape, it was the same model as William's.

For a moment, time seemed to stop as she merely felt the weight of the camera in her hands once more. It wasn't just any camera. It wasn't just any model. It was something that managed to follow her throughout the course of the universe. From her reconnection with Chloe right down to the journey through time.

"I'm buying this one." Max said.

"Wait really? You sure you don't want anything different?"

"No. I…" Max took a deep breath before she spoke once more. _Be honest._ "Maybe it's stupid but this camera has always managed to find me and it kinda feels like... fate? Like I'm supposed to be here."

Chloe looked at her, the shock was evident.

Anxiety coiled low in her gut threatening to choke Max. "Forget I said anything. It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. You're right." Chloe took Max's hand in silent hold. "Even if this is a different version of the universe. Just like in the previous timeline, this camera found you and so did I."

"You belong here. With me." Chloe finished.

Max never knew she needed to hear those words, until now. The sincerity behind Chloe's words and the warmth of her palm were the only things staving off her guilt. Suddenly the world was blurry with the sharp sting of tears.

Without any hesitation, Max laid her head on Chloe's shoulder. "God, I thought I was done with crying." Her words came off muffled against the fabric of Chloe's jacket.

No words could be said. Instead Chloe just wrapped an arm around Max's waist in a protective hold, the action spoke louder than words.

One tear became two. Two became three. But that was all Max would allow. Gingerly, Max broke away from the embrace, already missing the warmth.

Her eyes partially stung, the floor now only slightly blurry. An accompanying heat shocked Max as Chloe gently wipes away her tear tracks, a thumb tracing the line of Max's cheekbone.

"Why don't we get you some film?" Chloe whispered.

Even if it's temporary, there is an unbridled happiness that pervades the background guilt. With a deep breath, there's a lightness in her step and soon, Max finds herself already scavenging for film.

 _Some things never change._

Chloe was always the epitome of comfort, an anchor in the storm. The fact brought an odd sense of comfort, maybe they are not slaves to time. Maybe there is still hope to return to something not so dark.

Her next movements come easy. With one purchase, she feels a sense of normalcy and soon, Max has already loaded her Polaroid, fingers making quick work of the film. Distantly, Max expects to see Chloe behind her but instead her best friend was off to the side, admiring a collection of old grunge music.

Amongst the lights, the blue of her hair stands out and the whole scene seems right. The contrast is perfect and before Chloe can notice, Max already takes the shot.

"Not one minute in, and you're already taking my photo?"

"You make a good model." Max said, a genuine smile blossoming on her face.

* * *

Chloe froze at seeing the uninhibited happiness that crosses Max's face. This is it. This is only the beginning of healing and it feels so damn good. It feels so good that Chloe can support Max, it feels so good to heal together. Even if it's a small step, it's still a step.

That very smile was a rarity of its own kind. It was the same smile Max wore when they were children, the same smile that made its way before innocence was lost.

It was a smile that made the blue of Max's eyes stand out, her eyes crinkling in what could only be described as a goofy yet attractive grin. The very expression had Chloe at a loss for words.

"U-uhm. I mean—I am dating the best photographer so… of course, I'd look good." Chloe coughed, trying to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. _Play it cool, Price._ Eager to change the subject, she glanced around the store, unable to meet Max's gaze.

But Max wasn't paying attention. Instead she was fascinated by the slow form of the picture, a small smile on her face. As if the picture would shatter with the slightest breeze, Max pocketed the image into her worn leather satchel.

"Thank you, Chloe. I love this." Max's voice was but a murmur as she went to grasp Chloe's hand in a light hold.

 _I love you._

The thought resonates within Chloe's head, clear as the afternoon sky. Despite the heat in her cheeks, Chloe couldn't help returning that smile, joy welling in her chest.

Together they continued to wander out the shop and through the busy city, feeling the life that pulsed around them. They walked along the streets of San Francisco, stopping occasionally to pick up any souvenirs for the family that waited hundreds of kilometers away.

Incense, candles, chocolate and vinyl cd's of classic rock bands were neatly packed in their shopping bags and before Chloe knew it, the very weight had Chloe's arms almost aching.

The day passed quickly and soon the sky transitioned from blue to pink and finally to indigo. Despite the happy events of the day, time continued to pass and moments fade.

"We should probably head back." Chloe said.

Max sighed, a bittersweet expression on her face. "I know."

All too soon, they were back at the truck, hauling their bags into the back seat before an idea struck Chloe. Maybe it was the night air. Maybe it was the possibility of returning to an ordinary life, but Chloe didn't want any of this to end just yet.

"Wait… there's one more place I want to show you." Chloe said, excitement coating her tone.

"Where?"

"I mean if we leave now and if you are in the mood to camp… we can still make it back in Liberty by mid-afternoon"

Max eyed her warily. "What else do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise buuut I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Trust me it's aesthetic and full of nature. Both things that you love."

An anxious grin made its way to Max's face. "Okay. Just don't murder me."

"I don't think I could murder anyone. Have you not seen how many times I nearly got myself killed?"

A pregnant pause pervaded. _Was that too much?_ Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, an apology on the tip of her tongue.

Yet Max let out a hearty laugh. "It's ok. I'll protect you from your accident-prone self."

"Ah yes. We have a clumsy person helping an accident-prone person. Truly the best combination." Chloe couldn't help the small grin before she extended her hand. "Shall we?"

Max took her hand in a firm grip and once more, they were driving along the streets of San Francisco.

* * *

Houses and building, old and new architect blended together seamlessly as they raced down the city and through the Golden Gate Bridge. In a short time the bustle of the city faded with the bridge until they winded up dark pavement. The only thing that accompanied them was the moon's light, the road free of any cars.

It was a relatively short drive as they went higher and higher; up a mountainous area thick with trees. Eventually, the truck no longer ran down pavement, instead there was only the crunch of dirt beneath wheels.

When they came to a stop, Max peaked out the truck and with one look, she understood why Chloe took her here.

The city was in the distance in a dazzling display of light, a sharp contrast from the dark quiet of the forest.

Distantly she saw Chloe shut the truck's door, rummaging for something in the back seat. It wasn't until Chloe came back with a roll of thick fabric and spread it out on the truck's bed; that Max realized the very fabric was a massive sleeping bag.

Chloe met her gaze and smiled triumphantly. "Surprise." And with that, Chloe opened the sleeping bag with a flourish and set it down on the foam.

Max crossed her arms together and shook her head, a small smile spreading on her face. "So, this is why you spent an hour covering the truck bed with foam."

"I mean… it's comfy right?" Chloe smirked.

"I'm always comfy with you."

A peaceful silence stretched out before Max spoke.

"This is beautiful." Max whispered before her eyes traced over the scenery, admiring how the bridge was a border that separated urban from nature.

Chloe stood near the cliff's edge, simply admiring the view. Her silhouette dark against the golden light and before Max knew it, her camera had already clicked and soon, the image was taken.

Max had taken hundreds of photos, just viewing the transition from black to reality was always fascinating.

Soon the image blurred and focused. Blue hair was tousled by the wind as the city continued to bustle before her. Chloe was the very image of tranquility among the busy streets below. The very image made warmth flood Max's chest.

Despite their knowledge of each other, inside and out, each picture was a visual representation of what Max loved and right now, Chloe was one of those treasured things. The picture was somehow comforting, they were safe, in a place where nothing could hurt them, with only each other as company.

But there was distance between them. A distance that Max wanted to close. She came to the edge of the mountain, just beside Chloe and _breathed._ Her eyes shut just taking a moment to admire the cool air that twirled around her like the presence of time.

Chloe's voice was quiet in the breeze. "Can I take a picture of you?"

Normally, she never would let anyone touch, let alone _hold_ her camera. Yet the idea of Chloe, using _her_ camera made Max feel oddly calm, hell even trusting. She cradled the Polaroid in her hands before passing it to Chloe. The click of the camera resounded in the forest, the very note brought a small smile to Max's face.

She opened her eyes only to see Chloe admiring the shot, merely watching in fascination as the black faded into a scene.

"I'm keeping this." Chloe said.

Max raised an eyebrow, only to peep over Chloe's shoulder in curiosity. The image was almost shocking, Chloe made her look beautiful.

It was a side shot of Max, her head tilted up as she basked in the moon's rays. Her face framed by the stars above while lights dance within the city.

"Wowser that's a nice shot. Maybe I'll make a camera junkie out of you." Max said.

Chloe chuckled, yet there was an inquisitive tone to her gaze as it glossed over the photo. "Can I see the photo you took of me?"

Max looked at her curiously, after a moment she rifled through her bag and found the stiff edge of the picture. "I didn't think you'd be curious about my work."

Emotions flitted across Chloe's face, too fast to really decipher. Yet Max didn't miss the wonder and softness that flitted across Chloe's face as she studied the picture.

"It's just that… with every shot you take, I feel like I get to understand you better? It's like I get to see the world through your eyes" A blush rose to Chloe's cheek. "God that sounds so cheesy."

"I think it's really sweet." Max giggled as she watched Chloe rub the back of her neck.

This whole scene was so damn cheesy but she couldn't help the fondness that rose in her heart when she saw Chloe. Instinctively she kissed Chloe's cheek, watching as colour flooded pale cheeks.

"Thanks. San Francisco is pretty, but I figured you needed some R and R before we head back to boondock central." Chloe turned around and that dazzling smile left Max breathless. "What better way than to sleep under the stars?"

"Being with you, despite the hardships, it's been the happiest time of my life." Although the words left Chloe easily, she couldn't look face Max. Instead Chloe just turned her head up to the night sky.

It was supposed to be a happy moment, yet Chloe's words left Max longing. _She deserves to know._

Max could have said a dozen things in this moment. She could have thanked Chloe. She could have come up with some grand confession. But in this moment, in their quiet bubble of comfort, Max just _knew_ and her insecurities faded.

She didn't know when they'd have this time to themselves and right now there was no better time to say the words that always wanted to be spoken.

Max took a shaky breath, balling her fists at the sudden rise of emotion. Her heart ached at the earnesty behind Chloe's every word and action. It was the same sincerity that inspired courage and soon, the words left Max, like a dam that's spent so long holding back water. Unstoppable.

"I love you."

* * *

It was everything Chloe wanted to here and more. Max's voice, the airiness of her tone continued to resonate in Chloe's head.

I love you.

I love you.

I love _you._

It's as if this were a dream and the words Chloe desperately wanted to hear became reality. Yet instead of moving Chloe was frozen, willing her breath to remain steady as she simply felt the cool air fill her lungs.

Finally, her gaze traveled to Max, only to see the other girl's head bowed, focused on the ground as she tried to battle her feelings. Slowly, ever so slowly, Max is breaking, a slave to her emotions.

The struggle that Max is going through is evident, deep inside, Chloe knows the plethora of emotions that conflict within Max. Body language is telling, with every tremble and clench of her fist, Max breaks down more.

Chloe sees it in the way her chest heaves, barely containing emotion and it chips away at Chloe.

The sight leaves Chloe longing to provide a small amount of comfort. She gently grasps Max's hand in her own, and just like that, the tension fades and Max's fingers unravel from the clenched fist only to tangle with Chloe's in a warm hold. But the urge for human contact is powerful and soon, Chloe is tugged into a hug.

Instinctively, her hands came to wrap around Max's shoulders, drawing her further into the abyss. For a moment, they just held each other against the chill of the breeze. In Chloe's arms, Max trembled with each sob.

Chloe's hand tangled in brown hair, cradling Max's head against her chest. "I love you too." The words are said in a hushed whisper yet in four words, Chloe's never felt so free.

Her thumb brushed against Max's cheekbone. Soon the tension fades along with the anxiety that gripped her heart and soon, Chloe can't stop the smile that spreads. She needs to reaffirm these feelings. "I've always loved you, you big softy."

Though her voice was scratchy, Chloe only now realizes that they're both crying, the kiss they share is soft and tender, like the love between them.

On the tip of her tongue, Chloe can taste the salty tang of Max's tears. Yet in this moment, nothing has ever felt so right. Where words cease to have meaning, only action is left and with every movement Chloe longs to show Max how needed she is.

The fingers that weave through blue hair will be Chloe's undoing, and soon she can barely grasp her self-control.

Her mind blanked and all that was left was the heat and feel of lips against her own. Of the push and pull of contact, that left Chloe hungering for _more._

With what little self-restraint she had, Chloe pulled away breathless. The implication of where this could lead to hung in the air. "Wait. If this goes on, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop."

Max paused and cupped Chloe's face and it was here, where Chloe gets to see the deep blue gaze that left Chloe drowning. In that gaze, was a longing that left Chloe aching. "I just want you."

Max bit her lip, a habit that managed to make Chloe's heart burst and ache with the familiarity of it all. Nervousness shined plainly in darkened ocean eyes and that very look is enough to make Chloe freeze. With one look Chloe understood the anxiousness that courses in Max's form. The very sight was its own kind of heart ache.

"If you're not ready it's fine. We shouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with." Chloe whispered.

Max looked away, the hand that tangled itself in Chloe's shirt clenched into the fabric once more. "It's not that I don't want to it's just that—I don't… I don't know where to start with all of… _this._ "

Chloe melted, fondness burning in her chest at the quiet admission before she found her words. "How about this? I take one piece of clothing off and we go back and forth from there. But if you ever get uncomfortable, we'll stop."

* * *

Max could only close her eyes, trying to calm the pounding in her chest. The cold air rushed into her lungs before she opened them once more and all she saw was teal. She didn't notice Chloe gently tugging her towards the bed of the truck until they lied facing each other.

Admiration shone plainly in Chloe's gaze. The very look left Max longing for so many things and yet it all went back to Chloe.

Their hands are still connected and with one small pull, their lips brush once, twice, three times. The very sensation was calming and gradually Max found herself wanting more. The build up was so familiar that it put Max at ease.

As if Chloe could sense that building need, she broke away with a small grin on her lips. With about as much subtlety as Chloe's capable off, she casually shucked away her jacket.

Chloe still wore her tank top but it's different this time and Max can't explain it. She knew Chloe was pretty but, in this light, she's beautiful. As soon as Chloe's jacket meets the ground, their lips meet once more. Gently, Chloe fiddled with the zipper of Max's hoodie, with that one touch came the question: _Can I peel this off?_

Where words cease and only action remains. Max knew this was Chloe's way of comforting her, easing her into the act; yet she can't help the fondness that builds in her chest.

The patience and understanding that spoke in every touch, quelling the anxiety in her form. _It's just Chloe._

Chloe peeled away the rest of their clothes and soon, both were bare to the world.

* * *

By the end of it, they're both a panting, sweaty mess yet Max couldn't help the slightly delirious smile that spread across her face. "Wowser that was…"

Chloe chuckled, still cradled between Max's thighs. "Amazing? 10/10 would go again?"

Max hummed, still slightly lost in the bliss of aftermath before realization dawned on her. _Chloe hasn't…_ "Actually… yeah I do."

"Wait, really?" Chloe's eyes widened, the implication ringing clear. "I mean, you don't have to."

"But I want to." Max pushed against Chloe's shoulder, a silent ask to lie down.

Max went to straddle Chloe's hips. The sight of Chloe beneath threatened to steal what breath Max had left. There was a vulnerability shown only to Max with teal eyes reflecting awe and lust.

Max leaned down, her words whispered against Chloe's lips.

"Let me take care of you now."

* * *

A/N: I had a good time writing this chapter. While I was editing it, I realized how wholesome and fluffy it turned out to be ah ha (I also forgot how much of a b*tch editing is).

If you guys have any thoughts on this chapter, I would love to hear what you have to say! :) No matter what is said, reading the comments always brightens my day and encourages me to write.

I'm sorry that I couldn't post the explicit version but I don't want to risk getting this story deleted :(


End file.
